


Zero Gravity

by Nyphette



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyphette/pseuds/Nyphette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Remix of "Castle On A Cloud" and starts after Belle's accident.  She wakes up in the hospital with no memory of Gold, Ruby, or her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Castle On A Cloud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/911965) by [Nyphette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyphette/pseuds/Nyphette). 



> nyphette.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter: @Nyphette_Fics
> 
> Snapchat: NyphetteFics
> 
> NOTE: This work may NOT be reproduced, reposted, or translated, in full or in part, without consent from the author. Thank you.

Losing track of how long he sat by her side, Gold released a long sigh and stretched. Belle must wake up. There was no other option.

Checking his phone, and seeing a few messages, the last thing Gold wanted to deal with right now was business. It could wait. Slipping his phone back in his pocket, Gold glanced down in time to see Belle’s eyelids flutter. By her side in an instant, taking her hand and telling her she was safe, joy filled his chest the moment those blue eyes met his. A second later, Gold knew something was wrong, but felt so overjoyed he dismissed his worry.

“Belle? Everything’s alright.” He let his fingers caress her hair. “You’re safe.”

Blinking, trying to focus, to think, was futile because everything seemed strange. Unfamiliar. The man looming above her was a stranger, but he acted so familiar. _Too _familiar.__

Recoiling from his touch, she tried shifting away, but her whole body hurt. Wincing, she didn’t understand why she was in so much pain. 

“Belle, everything will be fine now,” the man continued. “You were in a car accident, but you’re safe.”

Her eyes filled with fear and uncertainty as she looked at him. “Who are you?”

Frowning, Gold didn’t fully understand her question. He tried to take her hand and offer reassurance, but she again retreated from his touch. “Belle, it’s me,” he said tenderly. “It’s Robbie.”

No recognition came to her eyes. “Who’s Belle?”

In that moment, Gold knew he couldn’t stay in denial. Calling for the nurse, he demanded to see Dr. Whale. Unable to stand still as the nurse and the doctor examined Belle, asking her a series of questions, he paced. Every time she said she couldn’t remember something, Gold felt another crack form in his heart. Gritting his teeth, resisting the urge to slam his cane into the wall, he hoped his fears would not be confirmed.

As Dr. Whale tested Belle’s reflexes and called for a second opinion, Ruby arrived and asked for an update. Swallowing hard, Gold fought his own emotions as he tried to keep a professional tone.

“Belle has some memory loss.”

Ruby gasped. “Do they know what caused it?”

“They’re not sure if it’s brain damage,” Gold said gravely. “They’re taking her for more tests.”

As Belle was taken for an MRI, Gold and Ruby settled in to wait. Restless, Gold couldn’t stop pacing the waiting room. Ruby thought he looked like a caged lion ready to pounce on the first person that gave him bad news. Feeling anxious as well, she rose to her feet.

“I’m going to get some coffee,” she announced. “Do you want anything?”

Gold shook his head. “No.”

Ignoring the slight sting in the word, Ruby headed to the cafeteria. Grabbing two coffees and some sandwiches, she had no idea why she was buying Mr. Gold refreshments, but figured she owed him for doing the same for her on occasion. The man was rough around the edges and not her type at all, but Ruby could see why her friend fell in love with him. Sort of. 

Realizing Belle may not remember Mr. Gold, Ruby felt a pang of sympathy. He did show up when Belle was in trouble. He claimed he wanted to make up for the past, but now there were complications. She figured he would have had a hell of a time making it up to Belle as it was, but if she did not remember him, then things would get interesting. Ruby wondered if he would even stick around. A lot of men split when times got rough.

Gold gave her a look of suspicion when she handed him the coffee and sandwich, as if he didn’t expect such considerations. Sitting next to him, Ruby sipped her coffee in silence. Fifteen minutes later, she sighed.

“How long does it take to do an MRI?”

Gold shrugged, about to make a comment, when Dr. Whale came into the waiting room. On his feet in a split second, Gold looked at the man expectantly. “Well? Do you know what’s wrong with her?”

Hearing his worry, Ruby moved to stand next to him. She, too, wanted to know about her friend. “Will she be ok?”

Dr. Whale looked down at his chart. “The MRI came back negative. She doesn’t have any brain damage.”

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank God.”

For his part, Gold didn’t relax. “But why doesn’t she remember me?”

“We’ve examined Miss French and it’s evident she has amnesia,” Whale answered.

Gold’s worry deepened. “Amnesia? From her head injury?”

“Amnesia can be a physical side effect, but mostly it’s psychological. Odds are Miss French is reacting to the trauma of the accident. Based on our conversations with her, she seems to have lost her short term memories of her life leading up to the crash. Her long term memory is intact, which means she understands and properly comprehends the world around her, but she doesn’t remember specific people, or events, from her life.”

Blinking, Gold tried to absorb the information. “When will her memories return?”

Dr. Whale gave him a regretful look. “It’s not certain. Amnesia is tricky. She could recover her memories at any time or never.”

Gold’s heart quickened at the last word, his grip tightening on his cane. “Never?”

“That’s a worst case scenario,” Whale confirmed. “Most patients recover memories in time, but it varies. It could be days, weeks, or months before she recognizes faces or recalls her past. She could remember everything at once or a little at a time.”

“What can we do for her,” Ruby asked.

“Be supportive, but don’t pressure her. Show her familiar surroundings, but a little at a time. Don’t expect overnight results. I have a list of psychiatrists who specialize in this field. We’re going to keep Miss French a few more days for observation. Upon her release, it will be good for her to have someone to talk to about her condition.”

Ruby and Gold nodded in understanding. “Thank you, Dr. Whale,” Ruby said.

He gave a casual smile. “You’re welcome. Miss French is sedated, but feel free to sit with her.”

Naturally, Gold didn’t hesitate to make his way back to Belle’s room. If it was at all possible to hate Moe French any more than he already did, Gold was sure pigs would fly. He thoroughly despised the man for causing this to happen. Sitting by Belle’s side, Gold realized part of the blame did belong on his shoulders. If he just trusted Belle, then none of this would be happening. However, it was much easier to project his anger onto Moe.

“Did you ever buy a house,” Ruby asked to fill the silence.

Until she spoke, Gold forgot Ruby’s presence. “Yes,” he nodded.

“Which one?”

“The pink one.”

Ruby’s face scrunched. “Why?”

“Because, despite the color, it was the best.”

Weird, but ok. “So, you’re staying, then?”

Gold let out a heavy sigh, rubbing at his stubble covered chin. He needed to shave. “It looks that way. Belle needs me.”

Knowing of this man’s reputation, Ruby had to say she was impressed. The beast was willing to put someone else before himself and his business ventures. Observing him these last few days, she realized he may not as bad as she originally assumed. She certainly hoped there were more layers to him for her friend’s sake. A few hours passed and Ruby had to get back to work. She promised to return to relieve him in a few hours. Nodding absently, Gold’s focus remained on Belle as Ruby quietly left the room.

Taking Belle’s hand, Gold prayed she would wake up and recognize him. He prayed she would recover quickly. Unfortunately, when her eyes did flicker a few minutes later, she was startled by him.

“It’s ok,” he said gently.

Seeing that man again, she wasn’t sure what to do or think. She didn’t know him. She didn’t like him taking her hand. She felt the oddest sensations and pulled away before he could say another word.

Doing his best to conceal his disappointment, Gold remembered what Dr. Whale said about not pushing her by trying to force her memory. Still, he couldn’t resist asking the question on the tip of his tongue. “Belle, do you remember who I am?”

Looking at the stranger with undisguised confusion, she shook her head. “No, I don’t."


	2. Chapter 2

Watching the drugs take over, forcing Belle back to sleep, Gold knew there wasn’t more to be done at the moment. Studying her steady breathing, he spoke honestly about his love, hoping her subconscious would somehow digest the words and restore her knowledge of their past. His heart still fluttered with hope that the next time Belle woke up she would remember him.

Belle was alive and safe, as was their child, so he did have a lot to be thankful for right now. Why couldn’t he be satisfied? All he wanted was to take Belle to his home and give her the happy life she deserved. He wanted to care for her and the baby and have a family. 

Returning to this town, Gold’s intention was to make Belle forgive him, but now all his plans were shot to hell. If she couldn’t remember, what was he going to do? 

What choice was there? He would find a way to help Belle through this obstacle. One way or another, he would have back the woman he loved. Somehow.

Falling asleep in the chair, Gold didn’t see Belle come awake. Taking in her surroundings, she felt very uncomfortable. The white walls and beeping machines made her nervous. Plus she felt vulnerable in this bed and desperately wanted to leave.

How did she get here anyway? What happened? Try as she might, she couldn’t recall a detail of her life before coming awake in this room. Leaning on her side, she saw that man again. Funny, he looked so much more docile when he was sleeping.

Taking in the image of his serene expression, longish hair, and well-tailored clothes, she couldn’t help but be curious. Noting the cane, she did feel a little shocked, but the more she looked at him, the more handsome he appeared to her eyes.

Earlier, he acted as if they knew each other, but she couldn’t place him. He was older and – ok, she hoped he wasn’t her father or anything! How humiliating if she got such a thing wrong!

Yet, part of her doubted a blood line existed between them. When he touched her it didn’t feel at all like the touch of a relative. Not that she knew really. Her impression was mostly instinctual. Nevertheless, she wasn’t sure she liked his familiarity, or the way he casually touched her person. At the same time, she wanted to know more about this man. Would he know why she was stuck in the hospital?

As much as she wanted answers, the drugs coercing through her system were making her eyelids heavy. Resisting the pull was useless. Falling into darkness, she was no longer aware of the world. 

Several hours later, Ruby came to relieve Gold. He did not want to be away from Belle, but he needed a shower and a change of clothes. Also, the house needed to be made presentable. Though the property came with furnishings, Gold was having many of his personal items shipped. Besides, odds and ends like groceries, towels, and cleaning supplies should be stocked. In fact, there was a great deal of things he needed to buy to make the house the home he envisioned for Belle.

After a hot shower and a shave, he changed into a fresh suit and checked his messages. The fate of Spencer’s company was still up in the air, but dealing with the problem was the last thing on his mind. In fact, his business dealings were at a standstill, which was a first. Business just didn’t seem important next to Belle’s welfare.

****

Coming awake, still feeling dazed, she stared at the ceiling. Feeling more grounded, struggling to sit up, she looked to her right and spotted a woman sitting in the chair next to her in bed. The red streaks in her hair were striking, making her look rather pretty even dressed in leather.

“Hey,” the girl greeted. “Do you remember me?”

Shaking her head and biting her lower lip, she wasn’t sure what to say. “No. I’m sorry.”

“I’m Ruby Lucas,” she said extending a hand to Belle. “We’re friends.”

Shaking, she managed a small smile. “I wish I could remember.”

“It will all come back to you,” Ruby assured her. “It will just take some time.”

Time? Yes, but how much? A million questions swirled around her mind, but she wasn’t sure what to do about it. Gathering her courage, she looked at Ruby. “What’s my name? I know it sounds crazy to ask, but I don’t even know that much.”

“It’s ‘Belle’,” Ruby said gently. “Belle French.”

Odd, the syllables didn’t sound familiar to her ears. Continuing to bite her lip, she tried to think of her next question. “How did I get here?”

“There was an accident,” Ruby said sadly. “Involving your father.”

“That man who was here earlier?”

“Oh, no! That was Mr. Gold! He’s-”

Breaking off, Ruby wasn’t sure how to explain that dynamic to Belle, especially since she didn’t know where things stood between them. Mr. Gold came here to make amends, but Belle’s memory loss would make everything complicated.

“He’s what,” Belle asked. 

“He’s…” Ruby struggled for the right word. “A friend.”

“And what about my father?”

Ruby smiled. “You shouldn’t worry about all of that right now. You should rest and get better.”

Frowning, Belle wondered what Ruby was keeping from her. She didn’t like how her friend tried to gloss over her question. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“Belle, it’s-”

A knock sounded at the door, causing Ruby to turn to see who was there; very grateful for the reprieve. Gold walked in carrying a bag of take-out and a drink carrier. Seeing the three beverages, Ruby grinned. “For us,” she asked.

“Of course.” Moving to the table, Gold set down the food and glanced at Belle. Some of her color returned, which helped his heart rest easier, but her eyes were still devoid of recognition.

“I’ve brought hamburgers and iced tea.” Gold looked again to Belle. “It’s one of your favorites.”

Not knowing what to say, Belle thanked him and accepted the food. Everything tasted wonderful, but she couldn’t remember liking anything else, so she didn’t have a point of reference. Her memories didn’t magically return with the completion of the meal.

Belle watched her “friends” carefully, trying to decide if they really were from her past. Ruby seemed happy and fun-loving – she was a free spirit and very independent. Mr. Gold on the other hand, was reserved and came off as pompous at times. Yet, beneath the fancy exterior, she guessed there was more to him than met the eye. He did bring them food after all, and he smiled when he thought no one was looking.

Though she didn’t know him, Belle felt oddly drawn to the man. Probably because they really were friends? Later, after Ruby left and Mr. Gold set up his post outside the door, Belle realized the full meaning of the impact Mr. Gold had on her.

She was attracted to him!

The realization was outrageous, but forced Belle question the _why _of her feelings. Mr. Gold was…not what she expected. He did annoy her a few times, but was it wrong to see potential?__


	3. Chapter 3

“That is not the best choice,” Gold argued. “ _I _have the means to give Belle the care she needs.”__

Ruby crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes. “Money isn’t everything. You should be thinking about what _Belle _would want!”__

“She can’t remember what she wants!” Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose and started again with more calm. “I have a home to take her to. I’m the father of her baby. I’m also listed as her contact, so, if push comes to shove, they _will _discharge Belle to my care.”__

Just when she was starting to like the guy, Ruby was reminded why everyone hated him. “You _dumped _her and threw her out!”__

“That was a mistake,” he insisted. “I would give anything to make it right and you know it! I’m here to do just that.”

Ruby wasn’t relenting. “She doesn’t need the added pressure! She’s pregnant and should avoid stress! I know you came here to win her back, but taking her to unfamiliar surroundings-”

“And your apartment is familiar to her,” Gold growled.

“At least she’s been there several times!” Ruby looked down her nose at the man. “She’s never even set foot in that new house of yours!”

“She’ll remember me if she spends time around me!” At least, Gold’s heart hoped such an outcome would be a reality. He _needed _her.__

“And what am I,” Ruby challenged sarcastically. “Chopped liver?”

“You can visit whenever you wish.”

Raking a hand through her hair, Ruby shook her head. “The doctor said not to push her to remember and that’s exactly what you’ll be doing.”

“I don’t care as long as I get Belle back!”

Blinking in the face of his outburst, she tried again. “Look, I can see how much you care for her, but sometimes that also means knowing when to back off.”

“Ms. Lucas,” Gold said dryly. “I have the luxury of being able to afford taking a sabbatical from my business to care for Belle. Can you do the same?”

“I can hire a nurse,” Ruby debated.

“And make sure she gets to all her therapy sessions?” Belle would have both physical and psychological check-ups every week. He could monitor her progress and see to it she received the best possible care. Ruby could not say the same and he knew it.

“Belle cried over you,” Ruby said with disgust. “You have no idea how hard. When she found out she was pregnant she came to me because _I’m _her friend! You _ignored _her when she tried contacting you to tell you about the baby!”____

“I know,” Gold nodded. “And I am utterly ashamed. However, I’m here now and I’m not going to abandon her.”

“And if she recovers her memories and doesn’t want anything to do with you?”

“I’ll stand aside,” he vowed. “Not without a fight, of course.” 

If Belle did remember him and wanted nothing at all to do with him, he _would _try to win her back. If the worst happened and he could not earn her forgiveness, then Gold would remain for his child. The fact he was staying put was not going to change, so Ruby better get used to his presence.__

Eyeing him wearily, Ruby wanted to continue to fight, but there was no way she could battle his wealth. At least, she knew Belle would be getting the best possible care.

“I’m going to see her every day,” she warned. “Just to make sure.”

Nodding, Gold didn’t see the harm. If Ruby ended up triggering Belle’s memory, he would be eternally grateful. Decision made, Gold was the one to deal with Dr. Whale before Belle was discharged. As the men talked, Ruby went to give Belle the change of clothes she fetched from her friend’s apartment. Seeing the hot pink flip-flops, Belle paused and studied them for a very long moment.

“Everything ok,” Ruby asked.

“Yeah.” Belle shook away Ruby’s concern. For a moment, she felt something…familiar about the shoes, but try as she might, she couldn’t fathom the reason.

Dressed, Belle decided she felt comfortable enough. Was she fully her old self yet? She couldn’t tell. Combing her hair, one thing Belle felt grateful for was the all clear to leave the hospital. She couldn’t put her finger on why, but this place gave her the creeps.

A nurse came in with a wheelchair, urging Belle to sit. Though she felt well enough to walk, the nurse refused to listen to her protests. Ruby wheeled her down to the lobby where Mr. Gold waited. He helped her into the passenger’s seat of his car and instantly Belle’s nose flooded with new car aroma.

Glancing at the man for what left like the millionth time, she saw his designer suit, which boasted a level of wealth and influence, but she never stopped to consider he was actually rich. Taking in his profile, Belle decided he wasn’t traditionally handsome but realized such a quality may actually be what drew her toward him.

Climbing into the backseat of the car, Ruby fastened her seatbelt. She was going to make sure her friend was properly situated in Gold’s house. So far, she saw the man was honorable, but she couldn’t be too careful. 

“Where are we going,” Belle asked.

“Home,” Gold supplied.

“My home,” Belle blinked, not fully understanding.

“No, sweetheart, my home.”

The endearment struck her as odd. So did the notion of being taken to this…stranger’s house. What if there people really weren’t her friends? Would the hospital release her to a pair of whackos?

Glancing over her shoulder at Ruby, Belle did feel a little reassured by the woman’s smile. Maybe with Ruby along, there really was no need to worry. Releasing a breath, Belle relaxed against the seat.

When they pulled up to a huge Victorian house, Belle’s jaw dropped. Mr. Gold lived _here _? Staring, Belle guessed the opulence did suit him, but the color…__

“Here we are,” Gold said as he helped her out of the car.

Measuring Belle’s reaction, Gold could tell she was impressed with the house. He imagined bringing her here under very different circumstances, but he would try to be grateful for what he did have. Belle was here. She was alive as was their baby. The amnesia was an obstacle they could work through.

Taking a tour of the house, Belle hardly knew what to think. The place was beautiful, but she thought the antiquities a little peculiar for a man like Mr. Gold. Every time she glanced at Ruby the girl looked surprised by the surroundings, so Belle guessed she should be as well.

Selecting a bedroom at the end of the hall on the third floor, Belle walked to the window to look out at the view. The neighborhood was beautiful, but did she really belong here? Mr. Gold and Ruby seemed decent enough, but Belle was…scared. Nothing and no one felt familiar.

She was alone in the void and she didn’t have a clue how to break free.


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m going to go back to your apartment and get more of your things,” Ruby said when Belle turned away from the window.

“Why can’t I go back there,” she asked. “If that’s my home, wouldn’t it be better if I stayed there?”

“Normally,” Ruby nodded. “But the doctor doesn’t want you to be alone and Mr. Gold can give you what you need. I have to work, but I’ll come around often. Every day if you want.”

Smiling, Belle felt some of the pressure fall off her shoulders. “I’d like that.”

Laughing, Ruby gave her friend a hug. “Everything will be fine. You’ll see. I’ll bring back your things tonight. In the meantime, I have a catering job to set up.”

Belle walked Ruby to the front door. Oddly enough, when she saw Ruby get into a cab, she felt even lonelier than she did in the hospital. Closing the door with a sigh, Belle turned around and jumped when she saw Mr. Gold standing in the foyer. Putting her hand over her heart, she tried to swallow her nerves.

“You scared me!”

“Sorry,” he said gently. “I was just wondering if you wanted some lunch.”

“Actually, I want to read the pamphlets the hospital gave me. I think the more I understand about my condition, the better I’ll be able to cope.”

Gold nodded in approval. “The library nook I showed you would be perfect for that.”

“Actually, I’m just going to go to my room.”

Before Gold could say another word, Belle was rushing by him up the stairs. Did he say something wrong? He knew Belle wouldn’t return to him over night, but Dr. Whale assured him her core personality, her sense of self, was intact. Dr. Whale was confident Belle would recover with time and proper care. So why was she so short with him just now? Gold didn’t have any choice but to believe the man. He just wished he could have Belle back sooner rather than later.

Walking into the kitchen, needing to stay busy, he started to make sandwiches. He wasn’t sure if anyone reminded Belle about the baby, but he was going to make sure they were both looked after. Taking a tray up to her room, he knocked. Belle answered and he handed her the tray with a smile. She thanked him and took the food, but didn’t smile back.

Deflated, he watched her close the door and stood in place a long moment before turning to walk back downstairs. He expected more of a reaction, but knew he needed to be patient. He was still a stranger in her eyes. Once she was familiar with him, things would improve. Yes, once she was used to him, everything would get better.

****

Staring at the tray, Belle knew she was being ungrateful, but her temper was rising despite all her best efforts. She told him she didn’t want lunch! All she wanted was to read!

Sighing, Belle sat back on the bed and picked up more paperwork detailing amnesia, but she couldn’t concentrate on the words. She was just too frustrated.

She knew Mr. Gold was just trying to be nice. He claimed to be her friend from before her accident, so why was he annoying to her? Ruby didn’t seem so…smothering. Raking a hand through her hair, Belle moved to the window. Looking out at the view, she wasn’t sure how to feel or what to think.

Glancing across the room at the food, Belle shook her head. Would Mr. Gold come by personally to make sure she ate every crumb? Just because she didn’t remember her past didn’t mean she was incapable of making her own decisions! Maybe she should slip the pamphlets under his door and make sure he read them so he got the hint!

Closing her eyes, Belle inhaled several deep breaths. Listening to the sounds of the birds chirping outside, she felt her frustration starting to ebb. She could understand why her friends would be worried and anxious about her condition, but the confusion, fear, and uncertainty on her end was tenfold!

Finally, feeling better, Belle moved to sit back down and finish her reading. Maybe there was a method, or an exercise of some sort, she could do to aid her progress? Reading vague conclusions basically saying results varied from patient to patient, Belle felt pinpricks of apprehension in her nerve-endings.

Bored, her eyes returned to the tray. Hearing her stomach gurgle, she sighed and reached for a sandwich. Whatever it was, it was delicious. Still, she doubted she could stop feeling so torn when it came to Mr. Gold. Belle was drawn to the man in a way she couldn’t explain. Every time she thought about letting down her guard, perhaps exploring these odd feelings, the man appeared out of no where and got on her nerves.

Finished, she took the tray and tip-toed out of her room. Walking down to the kitchen, she breathed a sigh of relief to see the space was empty. Washing the dishes, she searched the cabinets trying to figure out where everything went. No sooner did she put everything away, she heard the clicking of the cane on the floor.

Biting her lower lip, Belle looked over her shoulder to see him enter the kitchen.

“You didn’t have to do that," Gold said.

Belle shrugged. “It keeps me busy.” Turning away from him, Belle wiped her hands with the dishcloth to avoid looking at him. 

“Belle,” Gold started. “I know you’re…confused about who you are and about all of this but I want you to know I am your friend. If you need anything, or have any questions, I’m here.”

“Thank you.” He was being very generous and she shouldn’t be so unappreciative. Pushing down her nerves, and her annoyance, she turned around to face him. “I am very grateful to you for helping me. I just…need time to get used to all of this.”

Gold nodded. “I understand.”

“Do you?” Belle swallowed before continuing. “Do you know how it feels to wake up one day and have no idea who you are? Where you’re from?”

“Belle-”

“Nothing feels familiar to me!” Raking a hand through her hair, she fought back sudden tears of frustration. “You’re a stranger! Do you understand that?”

“No,” he answered softly. “But I want to. I desperately want to help.”

The admission calmed her. Nodding, Belle did feel her temper cooling. He looked and sounded so sincere. “Ok.”

Sighing, she leaned against the counter. “I think I should take everything one day at a time.”

“Thant sounds wise,” Gold said.

“I’ll need time and space.”

“I’m here to help and to take care of you,” he reiterated.

“I’m not sure what I need,” Belle said honestly. “I don’t want you to feel obligated.”

“Belle,” Gold shook his head. “You are not an obligation to me. Far from it.”

There was such hope and expectation in his eyes and she felt guilty that she didn’t remember him. “One day at a time,” she reiterated.

Swallowing, Gold nodded. Watching Belle walk away, he used every ounce of willpower he possessed not to follow. He was pushing too hard, too fast and he needed to give her space. How the hell was he supposed to leave Belle alone when all he wanted to do was kiss her and make her feel their connection? 

For the first time, Gold was starting to realize the road to Belle’s recovery would be uphill at best. Missing Belle with every breath, he had no idea how to get her back. He didn’t have a clue what came next.


	5. Chapter 5

True to her word, Ruby stopped by that night to drop off some of Belle’s things from the apartment. Ruby sat with Belle in her room and spoke of general topics as Belle unpacked the bags. At the bottom of the bag was a worn, ivory teddy bear with ice blue eyes.

The toy looked familiar. Holding the bear close, Belle closed her eyes and inhaled the scent. An image of a smiling brunette filled her mind, but as quickly as the vision came it vanished. Belle didn’t recognize the face, but she felt…safe seeing that smile.

“Everything ok?”

Blinking, Belle nodded. Putting the teddy bear on the bed, she looked back at Ruby. “Thanks for bringing me this,” she said.

“Hey that’s what friends do.”

“I’m grateful,” Belle said sincerely.

Seeing Belle‘s confusion and uncertainty, even about the little things, Ruby wanted to help. Maybe if Belle got out and had a little fun, maybe she wouldn’t look at her clothes as if they were designs from another planet.

“Why don’t we go and hang out sometime,” Ruby suggested. “I could show you the town and we could just let down our hair.”

Belle’s face lit up. “That sounds nice.”

“How about this weekend?”

“Ok.” Swallowing, she smiled at her friend. “Could you show me where I live,” she asked with hope. “Maybe something will jog my memory.”

Seeing her friend’s hope and enthusiasm, how could she say no? “Sure.” Ruby watched Belle put away the rest of her clothes wondering if she was making the right choice. “But you shouldn’t try to force anything,” she advised. “It may make things harder.”

“I know, but I’m hoping _something _will at least feel familiar even if I can’t remember specifics.”__

Ruby bit her lip. “And what about Mr. Gold?”

“He hovers too much,” Belle said as she put away the last dress.

Blinking, Ruby thought she heard wrong. “Really?”

“He’s trying too hard to be nice.” Raking a hand through her hair, Belle moved to sit on the bed and looked at Ruby. “I don’t know. I don’t remember you, but I feel like I can talk to you. With him, there is just…so much pressure. I can’t explain it.”

“Have you talked to him?”

Belle nodded. “He seems to understand.”

“Ok, well, if you can put all of your anxiety aside and look at him objectively, what do you see?”

Hardly knowing how to explain all of her confusing, enigmatic emotions, Belle shook her head. “He is…well, sophisticated and a bit smug, but he’s…”

“Handsome,” Ruby supplied.

Hoping to stay rational was pointless when Belle felt her cheeks heat. Sighing, she managed to look at Ruby’s face. “Every time I start to soften toward him and see him in that light, he does something to annoy me.”

Ruby couldn’t believe she was defending the guy considering his reputation and how he acted in the past, but after seeing the way he cared for Belle in the hospital, Ruby couldn’t deny Mr. Gold truly did have deep feelings for Belle.

“Give him a chance,” she urged. “It’s a big change for all of us and he is trying as best he can.”

Tilting her head in though, Belle guessed Ruby wasn’t asking too much. “You think I should see him in a kinder light?”

Choosing her words carefully, Ruby spoke sincerely. “He was a big part of your past, Belle.”

“How big?”

“I’m not sure I should say. It’s better if you remember on your own and make up your own mind.”

Frowning, Belle wanted to push for answers, but Ruby quickly took her leave. Left alone, Belle wondered what Ruby could have meant. Mr. Gold claimed to be her friend, but was there more to the story? She did feel a pull when she looked at the man, but her…frustration always overwhelmed those impulses. Try as she might, she couldn’t remember him. She wanted to but she couldn’t. Maybe she could follow Ruby’s advice and see what happens.

****

Catching up on business he neglected for far too long, Gold tried to figure out what to do about the Spencers. He was letting the fate of the company hang in limbo and he wasn’t even bothering with Regina. Honestly, he didn’t care about his revenge anymore. All he cared about was watching over Belle and making sure she made a full recovery.

Since their talk, he kept his distance. She woke up every morning for the last few days and endured her physical therapy, and then he drove her to Dr. Hopper’s office. As much as he wanted to talk to her during the commute, he would get so tongue-tied he couldn’t utter a single word.

Calling himself a fool and a coward, he would make her meals and leave them outside her door instead of inviting her down to join him at the table. His heart ached with the knowledge he did not know what to say to comfort her. Having no idea how to make her feel better made him feel ashamed. Worse, she didn’t go out of her way to speak to him, which made the tension in the air even more palpable.

Maybe bringing her here was a mistake. He saw Belle talk with Ruby. Perhaps he should let her go and live with her friend. Yet, he hesitated because just knowing Belle slept a few doors down from him was a comforting balm to his lonely heart. Yet, if letting Belle stay with Ruby helped her recall her past, then he should do it. He should let her go.

“Smells delicious.”

Hearing her voice shocked him out of his thoughts. Whirling around, he dropped the dishtowel on the floor. Bending to retrieve it, he jerked when Belle was suddenly in front of him picking up the towel instead.

“Sorry,” she gave him a wobbly smile as she handed the cloth out to him. “I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“I was, ah, just making dinner,” he said nervously as he took the towel from her fingers.

Picking up on his mood, she nodded. “I can see that.”

“I’ll bring a tray up to your room once it’s ready.”

“Actually, I was wondering if we could eat together.” 

Seeing him blink rapidly in surprise, Belle’s smile widened. Over the last few days, she saw how he made an effort to take her words to heart and keep his distance. She also saw his sadness. She couldn’t explain why she wanted to sooth him. All she knew was that she did want to offer comfort and following her gut instinct seemed like a good idea these days. Besides, Dr. Hopper told her to trust her own feelings.

“Really,” Gold asked, hardly daring to believe his ears.

“Yeah.”

Smiling like an idiot, Gold looked at Belle with undisguised adoration before he managed to regain control. “I would like that very much,” he said just before turning back to the stove. 

Belle offered to set the table and Gold told her where to find the plates and such as he finished with the roast. Serving the food, Gold felt the nerves in his stomach kick into overdrive the moment he sat down across the table from her. Again, he hardly knew what to say.

“You are a great cook,” Belle said after tasting the meat. “Where did you learn?”

“I picked up things here and there,” he said.

“You didn’t go to school for it?”

“No,” Gold shook his head. “Mostly, I taught myself or read cookbooks.”

Smiling, Belle saw him in a new light and decided she wanted to know more. If she couldn’t remember a thing about her own life, couldn’t she know about him?

“What is your first name,” she asked. “It seems silly to keep calling you 'Mr. Gold’.”

Remembering the first time she asked him the same question in the corvette, he didn’t give her an answer then because he didn’t know her. Now, things were so very different. Belle held his heart and soul in her hands even if she didn’t know it.

“It’s ‘Robert’,” he answered softly. “Robert Gold.”

Chancing a glance at her, he saw Belle smiling so openly, he almost forgot she had amnesia.

“It suits you,” she said. “I like it.”

Letting his relief show, Gold continued eating thinking that there was hope Belle would come back to him after all. They were making progress.


	6. Chapter 6

He was very reserved over dinner, but Belle got the impression he was uncertain while at the same time trying to protect his own emotions. Ruby said Robert was a big part of her past, so naturally Belle was curious. Over the last few days, she observed him, surprised by how much she did learn.

There was no denying Robert was a man with money, power, and influence. She heard him on the phone often enough talking about business to discern those facts. What did surprise her was how lonely and vulnerable he looked in his quiet moments. Belle didn’t understand the impulse to reach out and hold him close.

At the same time, she could see where he could be dangerous and ruthless, but in those special moments, Belle could see Robert as…well, a normal man. A man who invaded her dreams that night. A man she eagerly kissed and welcomed into her arms. 

Waking in the middle of the night needing a drink of water, Belle walked down the hall to the bathroom. Drinking out of the faucet, she closed her eyes trying to calm her racing heart. Several seconds passed before Belle realized the dream aroused her, but didn’t have any idea how to deal with the knowledge. 

Yes, she could no longer deny her attraction to Mr. Gol-Robert, but the truth was frightening. Could her dream just be her subconscious playing around, or were the images an actual memory trying to surface?

The idea that she and Mr. – Robert were intimate was both exhilarating and terrifying. Was that the significance Ruby alluded to about the man being an important part of her past? If so, why was the idea so horrifying?

Padding back to the bed, Belle tossed and turned the rest of the night. To her shame, she kept her distance from Robert the next morning. He made her breakfast with a smile, undoubtedly thinking things changed for the better between them and she turned away. Catching a glimpse of the way his smile faded and the light dwindled from his eyes; she felt the guilt tearing at her heart. She wanted to hug him as much as she wanted to run away from him.

Sweating her frustrations out during physical therapy was a reprieve. Later, sitting in Dr. Hopper’s office, Belle thought she would feel better if she got these issues off her chest, but instead, she couldn’t bring up the topics. Some things felt too private for her to tell a stranger, even if he was a doctor.

Belle was more comfortable talking to Ruby and felt more than relieved when her friend agreed to come and pick her up. Ruby was willing to take her to the shop to see if she could remember anything. Noticing Robert watching her leave the house, she couldn’t spare him a goodbye and felt awful for it.

“Ok, something’s wrong,” Ruby said as she parked the car behind the flower shop. “Spill.”

“Later,” Belle said as she got out of the car. She brought her keys as Ruby suggested and tried them all until the lock to the back door gave way. She was startled to see people working, but they were kind enough. Heading upstairs to the apartment, Belle looked at the walls, worn carpet, and sparse furnishings, but nothing looked familiar, so she looked to Ruby in confusion. 

There was a strange smell in the air that made Belle want to double over in disgust. Stale alcohol. Yes, that was it. Stomach churning, Belle passed by the living room, walking into a bedroom with feminine accents. This must be her old room.

The space was small with a twin sized bed in the corner and a small closet. The walls were devoid of posters or pictures. Stuffed animals were piled high on the bed in front of the pillows, and Belle smiled at the teddy bears and unicorns without knowing why. There were two small windows letting in the sunlight, but Belle still felt confined and depressed.

Moving to the small nightstand, she looked through the drawers. There were a few knick-knacks, but nothing stood out. Going to the dresser, she searched those drawers as well. At the bottom of the last one rested a framed photo. The couple depicted wore formal wedding clothes. The groom didn’t look familiar, but the woman did. Belle saw almost the same face pop into her mind when she held the teddy bear. 

Taking the photo, Belle packed a few more changes of clothes. The fancy wardrobe in her closet seemed strange hanging next to the casual pieces. Belle left most of the fancy clothes in place except for a sundress in blue labeled “Chanel” with a red belt. Belle thought the dress gorgeous and just had to take it with her.

Finding Ruby waiting in the hall, Belle forced a smile.

“Ready,” Ruby asked.

“Yeah.”

“Did anything-”

“No,” she answered quickly. “Not really.”

“Ok, well, let’s get some lunch.”

“Sounds good.”

Ruby had her own restaurant. Well, part of one, along with her catering business. The food was excellent and Belle hoped people would catch on quickly to the eclectic menu. Though she didn’t know Ruby, Belle did want her to succeed.

“You’re quiet,” Ruby observed as they ate their hamburgers.

“I’ve been…struggling with something,” Belle admitted.

“What?”

Her gaze was tortured as she looked at Ruby. “I think I …have feelings for Rob-Mr. Gold.”

To her shock, Ruby didn’t look the least bit surprised. 

“And you’re confused,” Ruby guessed. 

“More than that,” Belle sighed. “I’m lashing out at him.”

Blinking, Ruby straightened. “Are you two fighting?”

“No.” Sipping her iced tea, feeling even more ashamed, Belle chose her next words carefully. “He doesn’t get angry with me. He just, sort of, puts up with my anger as if he deserves it.”

“He does feel guilty about the accident,” Ruby confessed. “He thinks-”

“What,” Belle asked when Ruby suddenly stopped talking.

She didn’t want to say anything because she knew Belle wouldn’t remember. At the same time, Ruby just backed herself into a corner. “I know you don’t remember, but the two of you…had a fight. Then you got hurt and he just thinks if you guys…made up or something, you wouldn’t have been in the accident.”

Robert really thought he was responsible for her amnesia? Well, that did explain a lot of things. She did feel sympathy for him, but at the same time she was even more upset.

“I’m just so confused,” Belle groaned. “I mean, I like him. I _want _to like him, but he just…gets too close. He’s always there when I turn around!”__

“You feel pressured, but you’re still attracted to him,” Ruby asked.

“In a nutshell,” she sighed.

Remembering how much Belle loved Mr. Gold, Ruby wasn’t surprised by Belle’s feelings right now. “Look, I would never tell you how to feel, but this whole situation is tough for everyone.”

“Yeah,” Belle agreed. Ruby was right. She would go home and apologize. After lunch, Ruby cheered her up with some shopping. They ended up at some interesting places. Off in the distance, they could see Park Street. Belle didn’t realize she was staring until Ruby waved her hand in front of her face.

“That place feels…familiar,” Belle said. “Can we go over there?”

Hesitating, Ruby wondered if they would get escorted out the moment they crossed the street, but Belle looked so hopeful. If it helped her remember something… “Ah, Belle, those shops are _really _expensive.”__

“I don’t want to buy anything,” she insisted. “I just want to see why it feels familiar.”

Ignoring her every instinct, Ruby nodded and they walked over. Looking into window displays, Belle didn’t venture into any of the stores. Still, people on the street did give them odd looks. Rounding a corner, they nearly ran into an older, very elegantly dressed woman. Seeing Belle, her eyes narrowed.

Ruby didn’t recognize Cora Spencer right away until she spoke to Belle in an icy tone. 

“Miss French,” Cora said raising a brow. “Fancy seeing you here of all places.”

Taking in the sight of the older woman wearing a cobalt blue pant suit and deep red lipstick, her shoulder-length brown hair falling in perfectly sculpted waves, Belle waited for a hint of recognition, but nothing happened.

“We were just out for a stroll, Mrs. Spencer,” Ruby quickly added. Ruby knew Belle was with Gold at a few of the Spencer’s functions, and odds were, Cora Spencer didn’t like Belle as a result. 

Knowing the rivalry between Gold and the whole Spencer family, Ruby felt the urge to move Belle along. Her friend didn’t know Cora and Ruby didn’t want Belle to be more confused.

“I heard about you and Robert,” Cora said with feigned sympathy.

Blinking, Belle wasn’t sure what this woman meant. Was she talking about Mr. Gold and the accident? “You did?”

“I heard he left town as well,” Cora smiled with a hint of dark satisfaction. “Shame, really, but I’m sure it’s for the best. Out of sight and out of mind.”

Frowning, Belle shook her head, not bothering to hide her confusion. “He didn’t leave. He’s-”

“Ok,” Ruby interrupted. “We really have to go now! It was nice seeing you, Mrs. Spencer.” Talking quickly as she took Belle’s arm and walked briskly away, Ruby hoped Cora wouldn’t follow or give them any trouble. 

Watching the women leaving, Cora frowned in thought. Was Belle right about Robert not leaving town? Taking out her cell, Cora decided to get some answers. Hearing that indeed Robert recently bought a house in town, she gritted her teeth. 

Cora thought her little manipulation worked and that Robert left town after breaking up with Belle. She and Albert would have a chance to get the company back. Hearing her enemy was back, Cora wondered what was going on. Despite hearing Robert and Belle were no longer an item, Belle obviously knew about his living arrangements. How would she know such a thing unless she was in contact with him?

Temper rising as she realized the wedge she planted didn’t cut as deeply as she wanted, Cora decided to get to the bottom of this mystery. She wanted to know what she was up against.


	7. Chapter 7

“What was that all about,” Belle asked as Ruby practically dragged her down the street.

“Look, I know you have no clue who that woman was, but Cora Spencer is _bad _news! I have to be nice to her because I need her business, but you should stay away from her.”__

Hearing the genuine warning and concern in her friend’s voice, Belle nodded. “I don’t doubt you.”

Pausing, Ruby stared at her friend. “You don’t?”

Belle shrugged. “I caught a whiff of her perfume as we walked away and – I don’t know. I just get the impression I _really _don’t like her.”__

Wearing a huge grin, Ruby nodded. “Good instincts.”

“I take it, I know her?”

Ruby wasn’t sure what to say. “I’m not sure of the details, but I’m sure the two of you interacted.”

“Ok.” Belle wanted to know more about Cora, but if Ruby didn’t know specifics, she didn’t want to dwell on the subject. Just thinking about the woman made her skin crawl. “Well, where are we going now?”

“Why don’t we hang out at my apartment,” Ruby suggested. “Why don’t we see if any other familiar feelings pop up?”

“Sure.” Belle forced a smile before her thoughts returned to Cora. She didn’t have a sudden burst of memory, but she had a very strong dislike and uncomfortable sentiment. There was a story there. She knew it. The question was whether or not she wanted to seek that story out. 

Trying to push aside her discomfort, Belle focused on her friend and other matters. Ruining the good mood in favor of Cora Spencer’s dark cloud didn’t make any sense. Hours later, Belle realized she never did figure out why Park Street felt so familiar.

****

Hearing the doorbell, Gold wasn’t in a good mood. Belle left hours ago and had yet to come home. He knew she would be safe with Ruby, but he didn’t like how things were left between them. 

Hobbling down the hall, he was still trying to think of a way to make things better. Answering the door, his mood went from bad to worse.

“What the hell do you want,” Gold spat.

“To welcome you to town,” Cora smirked as she crossed the threshold. “I heard you put down roots.”

Glaring at Cora’s audacity, Gold gripped his cane trying to resist the urge to hit Cora in the back of her skull. “Get out,” he said through gritted teeth.

Turning in a circle, taking in the décor, Cora’s smirk deepened as she looked back at Robert. “I can see this house suits you.”

“I never asked for your opinion, Cora. Leave.”

“I’m not done, Robert,” she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Don’t care.” Gold gestured to the door. “Get out.”

“If you are putting down roots here to torment my family, I won’t tolerate it.”

Gold couldn’t help but scoff. “Not everything revolves around you.”

Red lips curving upwards devilishly, her dark eyes twinkled with mischief. “Is it about Belle, then?”

How dare she even utter Belle’s name! Struggling to maintain his composure, Gold stared down his nemesis. “You lied, Cora,” he said with feigned calm. “It didn’t take me long to figure that out.”

“And yet I noticed Belle still wasn’t wearing that lovely diamond.”

“That’s none of your business,” Gold stated.

Cora’s amusement continued to deepen. “It’s sweet how you still have a…friendship with her. Or an…arrangement? Either way, you’re not fooling me, Robert. We both know Belle doesn’t love you. That’s why she’s not wearing your ring.”

Hearing more than enough, Gold knew the best away to fight Cora was with the same vicious fire. “Why are you even sticking your nose into the matter, Cora? You’re acting very much the role of a woman scorned. Ironic really, since you got rid of me.”

“My only concern,” Cora retorted icily, “is my family. Whatever you and that girl have up your sleeve-”

“Belle is not a threat to you,” he cut in.

Laughing, Cora didn’t believe his eagerness to protect that silly girl. “You expect me to believe that after you paraded her around under my nose?”

“Think what you want,” he said casually. “Now get out before you really feel my wrath.”

Studying him for a long moment, Cora relented and walked toward the door. Pausing just in front of him, Cora leaned in close so she could inhale his cologne. As much as she disgusted him, Gold didn’t budge an inch. He refused to show weakness in front of her.

“We will get those shares back,” she said softly, her breath whispering over his cheek like an oily caress. “This isn’t over.”

The moment Cora crossed the threshold; Gold slammed the front door in her wake. He let the sound radiate as his final word on their conversation. 

Worry gnawed at his chest as he headed back to his study. Sitting behind his desk, Gold realized Cora must have run into Belle and realized her ruse failed. She paid him a personal visit to rattle him. Due to his…indecisiveness about the company, the Spencer’s foolishly thought they had an opportunity to regain control. 

Hell would freeze over first.

Suddenly anxious for Belle to return, he wanted to make sure she was alright. There was no telling what Cora said or did and the last thing he ever wanted was for Belle to be upset.

Another hour passed before he heard the front door open. Gold did try to get some work done, but he was too distracted. Getting to his feet, his first instinct was to rush to her side, but remembering how she requested he keep his distance, he simply peeked around the corner to watch Belle say her goodbyes to Ruby before heading upstairs.

Seeing her smile, his heart swelled. Just as quickly his heart sank. Would Belle be happier away from him? With Cora hovering, it would certainly be safer.

Hearing the grandfather clock chime, he went to the kitchen to start dinner. Cora’s words haunted him as he moved. Belle did not love him now due to her amnesia, but he feared when he pushed her away back in the hotel, he killed the love she used to feel so now there was little hope.

Nevertheless, he wasn’t going anywhere. He couldn’t. Love or no, Belle carried his child. He refused to abandon the baby.

“Hey.”

Startled, Gold whirled around to see Belle entering the kitchen. Gazing at her with wonder he couldn’t hold back a small smile. “Hey.”

“I want to apologize for the way I acted earlier. I was rude and I-”

“There’s no need,” he said quickly. “I understand. You are still confused about…everything. A nasty injury on top of the world not making sense.”

“Still, I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

Eyes settling over the woman he adored, Gold wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and accept her apology with a warm kiss. However, he must settle for the little victories where he could. 

“Would you like to join me for dinner, then?”

Belle smiled, relieved that things between them seemed to be repaired. “I’d love to.”

Twenty minutes later, they were sitting across the table enjoying glazed chicken and green beans as Belle explained her day with Ruby and how much being out in the world made her feel almost normal.

Swallowing hard, Gold knew the moment arrived to broach the subject he dreaded, but broach it he must. “Belle?”

“Yes,” she blinked up at him.

“Would…would you be happier staying with Ruby?” Watching her go still, looking at those memorizing blue eyes, Gold nearly faltered, but forced out the next words. “I see how happy you are in Ruby’s company and I want what’s best for you.”

Touched, she could see how much effort it was taking for him to make this offer. Feeling even more like a heel for treating him so callously, she wished she saw his sensitivity sooner. The fact he cared about her was obvious. Was she imagining the natural connection she experienced in his company? Did he feel as attracted to her as she did to him?

“May I ask you a question,” she asked despite her mind spiraling in several directions at once.

“Certainly,” he nodded.

“I ran into a woman today who seemed familiar with you and with me. Her name was Cora.”

Heart drumming, Gold nodded. “Indeed. What did she say?”

“Not much. She seemed…she just didn’t like you. Why?”

Belle did already know the answers to the questions, yet the idea of telling her of his past for a second time was even more terrifying. The first time around, they had a deal that would guarantee she would stay. This time, if Belle didn’t like the answers, she could leave him. Gathering what little courage he possessed, he met her eyes. Even now, Belle deserved the truth.

“Cora and I have a…complicated history,” he explained.

“I figured,” Belle nodded. “I didn’t like her.”

Surprised, he looked at Belle’s expression for a long moment. “You didn’t?”

“I know I don’t remember why I don’t, but I just got that impression.”

Seeing her sincerity, Gold was now curious. “From what?”

“Her perfume.”

Smiling, he gave a nod. “She always wore strong fragrances. The more expensive, the better.”

“Tell me,” Belle urged.

Inhaling a bracing breath, Gold did. He told Belle once more about his past relationship with Cora and the aftermath of their split. Afterwards, Belle gathered up their plates, giving him a smile before impulsively kissing his cheek.

“I’ll stay here,” she said when she straightened. Turning to walk the dishes to the sink, she didn’t see Gold’s huge grin and look of absolute relief.


	8. Chapter 8

She dreamt of him again. They were kissing and whispering words of love outside underneath the stars. Waking, covered in sweat, Belle staggered to her feet, trying to shake the images from her mind. 

His honesty about Cora convinced her to stay even though her first instinct was to run straight to Ruby’s. After he told her about his past, Belle wanted to hold him close and tell him everything would be alright. In the end, she kissed him! Yes, it was a chaste peck on the cheek, but still!

More than that, Belle felt little shocks race through her blood afterwards, which made her want to kiss him again. She thought after such an…expression he would smother her, but instead Robert disappeared behind the closed door of his study. Belle wasn’t sure if he was rejecting her or just trying to honor her request for space.

Dressing for the day, Belle wasn’t sure why she was so nervous heading downstairs for breakfast. Facing Robert shouldn’t make her feel uneasy. In the end, all her fretting was for nothing because she found a tray of pancakes waiting on the counter along with a note.

Robert was out on business, so she was on her own. Taking the tray up to her room, Belle’s eyes fell to the wedding photo, trying to pull forth buried memories, all to no avail. Pulling the stuffed bear close, she inhaled the scent. She still thought of the woman in the photo, but she didn’t know why.

Finishing her food, she headed back downstairs and washed the used dishes before grabbing her purse and keys. Needing air, she wanted to go back to the flower shop. She lived there. At the very least, she could find out facts about her past even if she didn’t remember those facts. 

The walk would be a long one so she called Ruby. At first, her friend didn’t want to help, but Belle promised she would not do anything rash. Ruby dropped her off before heading back to work. 

Determined, Belle spoke to the employees and learned Mr. Gold hired them after the accident. She explored more of the apartment and learned the man from the wedding photo was also the owner of the shop. Maurice French. Thinking of his name, Belle remembered the aroma of the stale alcohol. Realizing this man was her father, she suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

Still unable to remember, she quickly grew irritated. Heading back down to the shop, one of the employees showed her how to use the computer and said she was free to check the shop’s numbers. Unable to make sense out the spreadsheets, Belle moved on to other searches using the internet.

Looking up what she could on Cora Spencer, Belle discovered the woman was a socialite and woman of fortune. She came from a long, privileged line. Remembering what Robert told her last night; she saw magazine articles on the Spencers. Next, she looked up Mr. Gold and what she found was shocking.

Not only was the man filthy rich, but he also possessed a horrid business reputation. How in the world did she even become friends with a man like him? Was Robert really as bad as these articles claimed? He acted so…courteous to her.

Curious and unable to stop, Belle searched for more information. What she discovered about Maurice, or “Moe” as people called him, was a recent news report about a car accident. Belle saw her name and realized this accident was what put her in the hospital. According to the report, her father was responsible.

Try as she might, Belle could not recall specifics. This Moe person was a stranger. Still, he may have answers.

Asking one of the employees how to get to the police station, she walked to where her father was being held. Asking to see him, Belle followed one of the guards down a long corridor to a row of cells. Staring at the tall, robust man she recognized only from the internet photos, she hesitated. The guy looked miserable. And very angry.

“Belle,” he said when he looked up and saw her. “Thank God you’re alright!” Maurice walked to the bars and reached out a hand to his daughter. When she continued to stare blankly at him, he tried again. 

“I’m sorry, Belle,” he said sadly. “I’m so glad you’re alright. I’m sober now. Things will be different, I promise.”

Shaking her head, Belle was suddenly nervous. “I’m sorry, but I don’t know you.”

“Belle,” Moe pleaded. “I’m different now! I promise!”

“We crashed,” she said lamely, trying to understand.

“I know.” Maurice let his hand drop. “It won’t happen again.”

“I was in the hospital.”

“Once I get out of here, I’ll make everything right, Belle. You won’t be left to run the shop alone. You won’t be alone anymore.”

“I’m not alone,” she said. “Mr. Gold is taking care of me.”

Maurice scowled. “Gold?”

Nodding, Belle explained. “He took me in after I was discharged. Why?”

“Listen to me, Belle,” Moe said earnestly. “You have to get away from that man! He is a beast with a nasty reputation.”

“I know.” After all, she just read all about it.

“Promise me you’ll stay away from him, Belle! Promise me you’ll end your association with him! Whatever deal you made with that monster, we can fix it!”

Deal? Did she make a deal with Robert? Hearing the demand in Maurice’s tone was enough to trigger an image in her mind. Crashing vases and spilling water. Frowning, Belle tried to comprehend the significance, but the man behind the bars commanded her attention.

“Belle? Are you even listening to me?”

Glaring at him, she felt her temper start to boil. She couldn’t remember who she was due to a car accident _he _caused and he started to give her orders?! Despite all she discovered today about Robert Gold, the man didn’t talk to her the way Maurice did!__

Remembering how he opened up to her last night, how well he treated her even after she was cruel to him, Belle realized there was more to Robert than his reputation.

“Belle!”

Lifting her eyes to look again at Maurice, she shook her head. “I’m going to live my _own _life. You don’t tell me what to do, or how to feel. Especially not after what happened.”__

“It was an _accident _, Belle! It’s Gold, isn’t it? He’s poisoning you against me!”__

Shaking her head, she could hardly believe her ears. “He never said a word.”

“Belle!” Maurice was desperate at this point, but she didn’t want to listen. Overwhelmed and tired, Belle turned to walk away from the cell. The sound of Maurice shouting followed her down the hall. Only when she was outside was she able to breathe again.

Seeing her distress, one of the uniforms drove her back to Robert’s house. Rushing up to her room, she took out the wedding photo and tried again to fathom the happy couple. Maurice looked like an entirely different person. So what happened?

The memories of the stale alcohol along with the article saying Maurice was drinking, and his own comment about being sober, all led Belle to the conclusion his drinking was what shattered the happiness he used to possess. Sitting down on the bed, she wiped at the tear sliding down her cheek. One led to another and Belle was suddenly curled into a ball sobbing like a child. 

Nothing made sense and everything was turned upside down and she just wanted it all to go away! She wanted to remember! As she hugged the stuffed bear to her chest, she had the sudden urge to be held, but Belle didn’t want just anyone’s arms around her. She wanted Robert and the realization made her gasp.

Wanting him was crazy, right? She barely knew the man. But she did, didn’t she? When he confessed to her of his heartbreak with Cora, all she wanted to do was comfort him. Now she was craving his touch and she wasn’t sure why.

As her tears slowed, Belle remembered what Maurice said about a deal. He thought she made a deal with Robert, but did she? Maybe she should just ask him. Did she really want to know? 

Hearing her phone ring, Belle grabbed the device thankful for the distraction. Ruby asked if Belle wanted to go out tonight. “Sounds like fun,” she said. Needing a good night out to forget, Belle walked to the closet to try and pick an outfit. Seeing the blue Chanel, she smiled. Perfect.

Washing her face, she realized she had hours before Ruby was coming to pick her up. Heading downstairs, she decided to eat a little something now so she wouldn’t be too hungry later on tonight. Rummaging through the fridge, she didn’t hear Robert enter the kitchen.

“Are you hungry?”

Looking over at him, she smiled. Staring at his face, she realized he really was a handsome man. Perhaps not in the traditional sense, but she was drawn to him all the same.

“I just want to grab something before I go out with Ruby tonight.”

His brows rose. “You’re going out? Tonight?”

“Yeah. I think I need to forget that I can’t remember, you know?”

Gold forced a smile, trying to ignore the instinct telling him to keep Belle home. “I hope you have fun, then.”

Relieved, she moved forward and hugged him tight. Belle was so glad he understood even if he didn’t know about her day. When she felt his arms wrap around her, holding her tight, her throat closed. Being held was what she needed and she relished the sensation. Remembering her dreams, she unconsciously melted into his hold. He felt good and she didn’t want to let him go.


	9. Chapter 9

Drawing back, she couldn’t resist looking up into his face. Those dark eyes were full of uncertainty, but intense with yearning. Robert gazed at her as if she was the only creature in the world. As if she was as necessary to him as air. Strangely enough, the intensity of the moment did not frighten her. Instead, Belle felt the pull between them, drawing her closer to the fire of his consuming scrutiny. His body was so warm. How could she not crave being wrapped up in the comfort his warmth promised? 

Inching forward, she tilted her chin up, feeling his soft breath against her skin.

Gold knew he should resist his baser urgings. Belle did not know of their past. The hug was impulsive and unexpected, but he should have been prepared because that was just the way Belle naturally behaved. However, having her back in his arms after all this time, the feel of her softness against him, made him crave what he knew he could not have. 

The moment was so pure; she couldn’t prevent her arms from tightening around his waist to hold him closer. Taking in the sight of her face titled up at him, her closed eyes, and her lips so close to his, Gold could not resist. Bending to take her mouth, he meant for the touch to be brief. He just wanted a small reminder of his Belle. Gold wanted to pretend- if only for an instant- he never let his doubts get the better of him and that Belle never left him. For just a split second in time, he wanted Belle to be his again.

However, the kiss lingered. Time stretched on and he was unable to fight the pull to deepen the caress. “Belle,” he gasped brokenly with undisguised need.

The moment his lips touched hers, Belle felt sparks of sensation come alive in her blood. Every nerve ending was reaching out to this man, making her crave more. Automatically leaning into his frame, her arms wrapped around his neck. He said her name against her lips with such bare _need _she couldn’t help but want to explore all he could offer.__

The gentle sweep of his tongue inside her mouth took her by surprise, making her gasp, but the second touch felt ardently familiar. Mimicking his movements, Belle moaned in pleasure as her fingers laced into his long hair. Her body was alive with sensation and she didn’t feel awkward or uncomfortable. In fact, being in his arms felt _right _somehow. Getting the impression she was exactly where she was supposed to be, Belle continued to kiss him.__

Gold wanted to go on kissing her forever. In fact, he was so caught up in the embrace; he forgot why he should stop. Belle was touching him like she used to: with the same urgent need that drove him over the edge.

What did break the spell was the feel of his erection straining against his trousers. Breaking the kiss, he held Belle at arm’s length, shaking his head in denial even as he shook with need. “We can’t,” he whispered.

Breathing heavily, still dazed from the sudden halt of the kiss, Belle found it difficult to concentrate. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“You don’t remember me, Belle,” he said sadly. “It would be wrong of me to take advantage of you.”

Part of her understood his reasoning, but that didn’t prevent the other part of her from grabbing ahold of her temper. Why was he denying her? She didn’t like it.

“I may not remember you,” she said with an edge of confusion. “But my body does. Why is that?”

Hearing those words had Gold gritting his teeth against the instinct to pull her back into his arms. Looking at her with the despair of knowing she was still lost to him, he wasn’t sure what to say. “It’s complicated.”

“That’s not an answer.” Folding her arms across her chest, she recalled every word she read about this man. While she didn’t want to believe the worst, a lot of things still didn’t make sense in her mind. “Did we have a deal?”

Belle asked the question on a whim, mostly out of curiosity than anything else. Seeing his eyes widen, she knew the truth even before he said the words.

“Yes,” came the soft reply. “We did.”

“Is that how we met?”

“Do you remember?”

The hope in his eyes, and in his voice, tugged at her guilt. As much as she did want to know all about her past with him, she didn’t at the same time. Shaking her head, she had to avert her eyes from his disappointment.

Only months ago, his heart was soaring from being in her arms. Now every beat was filled with an awkward tension; a tension that was also thickening the air around them. “Then how do you know we had a deal,” he couldn’t help but ask.

“I did some research.” Still unable to look at him, Belle cleared her throat. “I couldn’t understand how a man like you, of your position, would befriend me. I learned of your penchant for making deals and it seemed like a logical conclusion.”

Uncertain, nervous, and, yes, afraid, Gold fumbled with his cane as he tried to come up with the right words to reassure her “It may have started out as a deal between us, but it changed. We _are _friends.”__

And something more if that kiss was anything to go by. Looking up, she felt the seconds tick by even as her sense of attraction laced with frustration returned. 

“Is that why you brought me here,” Belle asked. “Because we are friends or is it something else? A sense of obligation?”

“Belle,” Gold began. Swallowing, all he wanted was to seduce her insecurities away. He wanted to kiss her with abandon until she remembered their past. Of course, such things did not happen in the real world. As much as he may wish it, he could not simply kiss away Belle’s amnesia. 

“I brought you here because I want you to have the best care. I want you to get better. You are here because of our friendship and _not _any other reason. I don’t want to pressure you or make you feel uncomfortable. I do hope, with every fiber of my being, that you can remember our past.”__

“What if I can’t,” she challenged. “What if I never do? Will you tell me the truth?”

Fidgeting with his cane again, he struggled to meet her gaze. “The doctors and your therapist all say to let you try to remember on your own.”

His gentle words only fueled her frustration. “But what if I just _can’t _remember?”__

Gold’s gaze finally lifted to meet hers, unflinchingly. “Then I will tell you the truth of things and let you decide what you want to do.”

Blinking, Belle was clearly surprised. “Really?”

Nodding, he took a step toward her, unable to resist the pull of their bond. “Give yourself some more time,” he implored. “It will all come back to you.”

“You really believe that?”

“I do.”

“Why?”

“Because I know you, Belle. You are a brave, strong woman who doesn’t give up. You see good in others and when it isn’t there, you create it. You’ve helped make me a better man and I will always be grateful for that.”

His words touched something deep inside of her, but Belle couldn’t easily force aside her frustration. His words proved how much he cared, so why was he refusing to assist her? Unable to help it, her old anger rushed to the surface as fresh as ever.

“You have more faith in me that I do right now,” she said sadly as she turned to walk away. 

“Belle,” he called. “Wait.”

But she didn’t turn around. Just as he was about to give chase, his phone rang. “Bloody hell!”

Taking the device out of his breast pocket, he answered in a clipped tine. “Gold.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the last thing he needed was more bad news. He should have known Cora would try something underhanded and devious. Undoubtedly, the woman thought his attention divided. Well, she was in for a little shock.

Heading upstairs to get a fresh tie, he moved down the hall intending to let Belle know he would be gone most of the evening. Hearing the shower, he sighed. Changing quickly, he went back downstairs and left Belle a note by the front door. She would be going out tonight with Ruby, so he felt better knowing someone would be watching over her.

Remembering their kiss, Gold couldn’t hold back a smile. Even without her memories, the bond they shared still existed. He believed her love for him was alive and well, but she didn’t yet realize it’s presence. He would be patient. He would give Belle all the time in the world as long as he knew there was hope.

Belle was strong and brave. She would find her way back to him. He would be here to help support he every step of the way. Leaving, Gold actually felt as if the fog was lifting for the first time since he got news about Belle’s accident. Actually, for the first time since the fight in the hotel, Gold held on to hope that everything would be alright.

****

Hearing the honk of a horn, Belle rushed to the front door. Looking forward to forgetting her troubles for one night, Belle smiled as she went to meet Ruby. Seeing the note, she read Robert’s careful words before crumpling up the paper in her fist. Heading out to the waiting car, she dropped the note in the street. Belle did not want to think about him, or her feelings about their kiss, or their possible past. All she wanted right now was to have fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Arriving home relatively late, Gold didn’t see any sign of Belle. Trusting she was in good hands, he resisted the urge to scour the town in search of her in favor of leaving the downstairs and exterior lights on before heading up to his room. As he readied for bed, he kept an ear out for her return. An hour later, she still wasn’t home. Trying not to worry, Gold filled the time going over contracts and handling some business details.

For a man who was accustomed to getting very little sleep, he suddenly couldn’t stop yawning. Having trouble keeping his eyes open, he watched some TV, but ended up pacing as he looked out the window every five seconds. By three a.m., he was in bed struggling to wait until he knew Belle was home safely, while pushing his worry off to the back burner.

Finally, he heard the front door open and close and the footsteps of high heels on the hardwood floors. Relieved, Gold closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take over his senses.

****

“Are you sure you should have that,” Belle shouted over the thundering beat of the music. Watching Ruby down her fifth straight shot, Belle worried the alcohol was getting to her friend.

When they arrived at the club, Belle was eager to dance and let loose. She did not want to drink, however. The smell gave her a bad feeling. When she told Ruby to order her a virgin margarita, Ruby made a comment about how she wasn’t going to let Belle drink anyway. The words sounded odd, but when Belle pressed the matter, Ruby just said Belle was the designated driver.

“Are you sure,” Belle asked. “I do have amnesia.”

Laughing, Ruby waved off the comment. “You still have your cognitive memories! You _can _drive!”__

Well, she did know the basic concepts. Even if she did want to argue the point, Belle was pulled out onto the dance floor so fast she forgot what she was about to say.

Ruby let all her inhibitions go as she twirled and sang along to the songs. Enjoying the moment, Belle was happy to just let down her hair. She didn’t need to scream or climb up on the speakers and flash the crowd like her friend.

In fact, Belle would have been content to remain inconspicuous, but she should have known such a thing would not be possible in Ruby’s presence. A guy named Keith kept coming up and hitting on her. When she brushed him off, he turned his attention to Ruby. Keith kept buying her drinks, hoping to gain a reward.

Sitting at a table watching this guy suck her friend’s neck was actually making her nauseous. Trying to get Ruby’s attention, saying it as time to go, Keith glared at her and told Ruby they had plenty of time. 

“She’s drunk and you’re taking advantage,” Belle shouted at him when he still refused to release his hold.

Eyes narrowing dangerously at Belle as if she was an annoying fly on the wall, Keith wanted to smack her out of the way. “Unless you want to take her place, shut up!”

Having had enough, Belle grabbed Ruby’s keys. “Come on,” she commanded. “Time to go, Ruby.”

“Hey,” Keith shouted. “Not until I say so!”

Straightening to her full height, Belle knew she was no match for a guy like Keith, but she wasn’t going to sit around and do nothing when Ruby needed help. “Let her go! Now!”

“Or what?” Keith got in her face, showing off his supposed superiority.

Smelling the alcohol on his breath, Belle gritted her teeth and tried to push down the sudden urge to throw up.

“Or you’ll have to deal with me.”

Looking over her shoulder, Belle was more than a little surprised to see Dr. Whale coming to her defense. Then again, she supposed even doctors liked to have some off time. He looked really different in normal clothes instead of his white coat.

Keith stumbled up to Dr. Whale and pushed his shoulders. Belle took a step back thinking there would be a full on brawl, but Dr. Whale put Keith down with a single punch to the nose. Blinking, Belle absently nodded when the man offered to help get Ruby to the car.

“I hope you weren’t drinking,” Dr. Whale said as he gently positioned a wobbly Ruby into the passenger’s seat.

“No,” Belle assured him. “The smell makes me nauseous.”

Dr. Whale looked at her a long moment to make sure she was telling the truth before nodding. “Are you sure you can manage?”

“I remember how to drive and where I’m going,” she insisted.

“Well, I’ll follow you in my car just to make sure you get home ok.”

Too tired to argue, Belle got behind the wheel. Glancing at Ruby, she felt a strange sense of familiarity as she started the engine. She sensed she drove home drunk people all the time. Shaking off the disturbing sensation, Belle headed home.

Briefly, she considered going back to Ruby’s apartment, but she wasn’t sure of the exact location. Ruby could sleep off the alcohol at Robert’s place. Belle was sure he wouldn’t mind.

Thankfully, the lights around the house were on, so Belle could easily spot the pink Victorian. Pulling up to the front curb, she saw Dr. Whale park behind her. He helped Belle take Ruby to the front door and held her half-conscious body as Belle found the right key. Once Ruby was deposited on the living room couch, Dr. Whale took his leave.

Putting a blanket over her friend’s shoulders, Belle moved around the lower floor turning out the lights. She should go up to her own bed, but the idea of ascending all those steps was too daunting. Exhausted, Belle stumbled back to the living room and collapsed onto the other couch. Grabbing another blanket, she curled up on the cushions and swore she would just take a light cat nap before seeking her own bed. She should be close in case Ruby needed anything anyway.

****

Waking later than he expected, Gold groaned as he rolled out of bed. His first instinct was to check on Belle, but then he envisioned how she would react if he crowded her. Getting dressed, he decided he would make breakfast for when she did wake. A while later, emerging from his room, he glanced down the hall. Vowing not to wake her, he couldn’t resist the urge to walk to her door and take a peek into her room. He just wanted to see with his own eyes that she was fine.

The door was unlocked, but when Gold did peer within, his heart leapt in his chest at the sight of the made bed. Belle obviously did not spend the night in her room, but he could have sworn he heard her come in last night. Trying to remain calm, Gold went downstairs. 

He nearly passed the living room without noticing the sleeping women and the mess. In the end, it was the odor on the air that made him look over in that direction.

Seeing Ruby and Belle asleep on the couches, he frowned in confusion. How did Ruby end up spending the night? Smelling the alcohol, the answer became clear. A moment later, his temper snapped. Did Ruby take Belle to a _bar _last night?!__

Uncaring of the hour, Ruby’s condition, or of being gentle, Gold poked the snoring brunette with his cane. “Get up,” he snapped. “Now, Ruby!”

Groaning in protest, Ruby blindly swatted at the cane. “Go away,” she whined. “Sleepy.”

“Oh, you’re going to be more that that when I’m done with you, dearie! Wake up!”

Ruby’s eyelids slowly fluttered open as awareness crept into her senses. Belle, on the other hand, was instantly aware the moment Gold started yelling. Sitting up, she had no idea why Robert was so mad.

“Hey,” she said as she went to her friend’s side. “Take it easy! She’s probably hung over!”

“Serves her right,” Gold muttered. “But that’ll be the least of her worries!” He looked at Belle for a long moment, relieved to see she was unharmed. “You both smell like alcohol.”

“Not surprising,” Belle mumbled. “Ruby threw up a few times last night. I helped her to and from the bathroom.”

“And that’s it?”

Giving him a strange look, she wondered why he wanted to know. “Are you mad that I let her stay here? She wasn’t in any condition to drive.”

“Yo,” Ruby interrupted as her eyes lifted to Robert and Belle. “Keep it down!” Sitting up, she rubbed her aching temples.

“What were you thinking,” Gold snapped. “Taking Belle to a bar?!”

“I made sure she didn’t drink,” Ruby snapped back.

“You shouldn’t have taken her there to begin with!”

Belle didn’t like the way he was yelling at Ruby. What was so bad about the bar? “Leave her alone!”

Ignoring Belle, Gold continued to glare at Ruby. “You know about her condition!”

Rolling her eyes, Ruby didn’t think before she spoke. “She’s pregnant, not retarded!”

The gasp made both Gold and Ruby’s eyes snap over to Belle. Shock was written all over her face. “What did you just say?”

Gold took a step forward. “Belle-”

“Pregnant?!”

The guilt on both their faces told her the truth even before she saw Ruby’s nod. How on earth could she be pregnant? Even as her mind formulated the question, her eyes fell on Robert’s face. Denial choked her. No. It wasn’t possible. Turning on her heel, Belle ran to her room.


	11. Chapter 11

“Belle!” Gold started for the stairs, but Ruby’s hand shot out to grip his sleeve.

“You need to give her a minute.”

Whirling around to face Ruby, Gold didn’t bother to disguise his rage. “How could you do that?!”

“It was a slip of the tongue!”

“We agreed to wait until her memories returned!”

“And what if she didn’t remember before she started to show? What would be the bigger shock?”

Hating how Ruby had a point, Gold gritted his teeth. He was finally making progress with Belle and now everything was destroyed! “She’s going to be so confused.”

“Let me talk to her,” Ruby offered.

Gold’s gaze narrowed in on Ruby, making her swallow hard in the face of his wrath. “You’ve done enough damage. Get out.”

“But-”

“Get out!”

“Fine!” Ruby threw up her hands and turned to gather up her belongings. She could use a hot shower anyway. Ruby would talk to Belle later and apologize. To hell with Gold! Stomping out of the house, she didn’t bother to look back. 

In the wake of the slamming door, Gold looked to the stairs. How was he going to explain all of this to Belle? Afraid she would hate him, he wasn’t sure what to do. Just when he started to hope Belle was coming back to him, this disaster happened.

As much as he wanted to run away, Gold didn’t want Belle to be alone in her confusion. Heading up the stairs, he hoped she would listen and understand. He hoped all was not lost.

****

Slamming the bedroom door, Belle flipped the lock before heading for the window. Putting a hand over her stomach, she struggled to get air into her lungs. Pregnant? That was impossible! Wasn’t it?

Not remembering her past was one thing, but not remembering being pregnant was causing a cold sweat to break out on the back of her neck. Feeling her heart race in her chest, Belle just didn’t understand. 

Why would Ruby keep his from her? Why wouldn’t either of them tell her something so vital? A sickening thought made her stomach roll. What if she didn’t choose to be this way?

Belle couldn’t remember her past, so being told she was pregnant felt like a violation. Upset and scared, Belle couldn’t help feeling livid toward her so-called friends who thought it would be best keeping something like this a secret from her!

Moving to sit on the bed, she was trying to wrap her head around the idea when she heard a knock at the door. For crying out loud! What now?!

“Belle?”

Hearing Robert’s voice set off her temper. After what they shared, how could she not feel betrayed? Gritting her teeth against her itching nerve endings, her anger threatened to choke her and she just wanted to smack something!

The knock came again, and Belle punched her pillow. “Go away!”

“Belle, please,” Robert’s voice begged. “Let me explain.”

She didn’t want explanations right now! What she wanted was for him to just leave her in peace! Why was it so hard to be left alone?

“I don’t want to talk to you,” she shouted.

On the other side of the door, Gold felt utterly helpless. Belle was outraged and she had every right to hate him, but he desperately wanted to make her understand. If she could see things from his point of view, then maybe she wouldn’t be so mad. Hating that she was shutting him out, Gold reached for the doorknob. Finding the door locked, he released a heavy sigh.

Short of breaking down the door, he couldn’t force Belle to listen. He didn’t have any other choice but to leave her alone. Doing his best to ignore his own aching heart, he spoke to her through the door.

“I’ll be here when you want to talk, Belle.”

Hearing no response, he turned to head down the hall.

Listening to the sound of his retreating cane, Belle bit her bottom lip to try and keep in her scream. When her mood passed, she fell sideways on the bed, no longer able to hold back the tears. She wasn’t sure why the idea of a baby made her cry, but it did.

Rolling onto her back, Belle put a hand over her stomach. There was no sign she was even with child. Maybe they were wrong. Maybe this was all a huge misunderstanding.

Sitting up, Belle wiped away her tears. She needed answers and she did not want to deal with Robert right now. Belle would have called Ruby, but she was mad at her too. 

Belle tried to push down her shock and panic long enough to think logically. She needed to see a doctor. If she was pregnant before the accident, she would have one, right?

Going to grab her purse, Belle remembered she left it downstairs. Taking off her shoes, she opened her bedroom door and peeked out into the hall. Seeing the coast was clear, she tip-toed down to the living room. As mad as she was at Robert, Belle still felt bad for yelling at him. She just needed to figure a few things out before she could face him.

Finding her purse, she ran soundlessly as possible back up to her room. Locking the door again, she opened her wallet and searched through the business cards. Seeing one for an OBGYN with a female name, Belle visibly relaxed. Her hands were shaking as she took out her phone and dialed the number. Thankfully, Belle managed to keep her voice steady.

At first, they didn’t want to see her right away, but Belle explained her condition and her amnesia and was able to get an appointment in the afternoon.

Hanging up, hands still shaking, she looked at the clock. There was plenty of time to kill and she needed a shower. Belle wanted to get the smell of stale alcohol off her skin before she threw up.

The hot water was a soothing balm for her mood. By the time Belle emerged, she felt a lot more like her old self. Whatever defined her old self, of course. On the way back to her room, she was glad she still managed to avoid Robert. She just wasn’t ready to deal with her feelings for him.

Putting on a pale pink dress with yellow flowers, Belle did her hair and make-up before her mind wandered back to Robert. As much as he got on her last nerve, underneath it all, she still felt drawn to him in an unexplainable way. Just thinking about the kiss they shared made her cheeks flush. Was he the father of the baby?

As shocking as the thought was, Belle supposed it would make a lot of sense. Ok, she hated not knowing facts about her own life! Well, she was going to go out and get some answers!

Checking the clock, she called for a cab. Grabbing her shoes and her purse, Belle tip-toed back down the stairs and went to wait on the front stoop for her ride. Over and over again, she mentally whispered not to panic. Everything would be fine.

Two hours later, the cab dropped her off in front of the house. Belle paid the driver, but she was in too much shock to go back inside. Instead, she decided to take a walk around the neighborhood. Belle didn’t take much note of where she was going because she was still attempting to rationalize everything that happened. She was eight weeks pregnant and she did list Robert Gold as the father on the paperwork. 

Obviously the man knew this whole time, but he never said a word! The knowledge put Belle right back in her sour mood. There was no ring on her finger, so obviously she and Robert weren’t married, but then what were they to each other? She remembered he said they were friends, but what did that really mean?

Losing track of time, Belle became aware when a chilly breeze raced over her skin. She must have circled the neighborhood a few times, so she knew how to get back. Climbing the steps, she took out her keys. All she wanted was another hot shower and a long rest. Bed sounded so welcoming.

The second she turned to close the door; she heard the tapping of that damn cane and footsteps behind her. Not again! Clenching her fists, she did not want to confront Robert. She needed time to process all of this!

“Belle! Thank God!”

Turning to see the genuine worry on his face, she felt her guilt clog her throat, which only served to fuel more anger. Robert cared about her, but was his concern really more for the child she carried? Why couldn’t she see his attention as anything less than smothering?

“I was worried,” Gold said as he paused in front of her. “Where did you go?”

Shaking her head, Belle moved around him into the living room. “I don’t have to tell you,” she said over her shoulder. “You’re not my keeper.”

Seeing that he followed her, Belle’s temper spiked. He better leave her alone now, or she wouldn’t be responsible for her actions!


	12. Chapter 12

Did she have any idea how worried he was? How close he came to calling the police? Yes, Belle was a grown woman, but there was no predicting her amnesia. He thought she was lost, or scared, and the idea that he couldn’t help her was terrifying!

Gold just wanted to touch her, look at her, and make sure she was real and safe and unharmed. She knew now about the baby, so he could ask questions, but she was gone such a long time, he hardly knew what to think. Seeing her temper, he knew he should back off, and he would, once he was certain she was well.

“Is everything alright,” he asked. “Are you…and the baby alright?”

He would ask about the baby, wouldn’t he? “Just leave me alone! Please!”

“Belle, I’m just trying to take care of you and-”

“You have no idea what this _feels _like,” she raged as she turned around to look at him. Shouting made her feel better, but the magnitude of her temper was slipping out of her control.__

“I feel like I’m stuck in a room with zero gravity and there is nothing and no one I can hold on to! I’m completely alone and nothing makes sense! And then this! You couldn’t even tell me the truth!”

“Belle, I-”

“And here you are, every time I turn around, hovering! Pushing! I want my memory back as much as you do, but it’s just not snapping into place! It feels even worse to know you’ve kept secrets from me! Huge secrets! I had a right to know!”

Having never seen Belle so upset, all Gold wanted was to make it better. Seeing her confusion and pain was the last thing he wanted. “I should have told you about the baby,” he admitted. What else could he do in the face of her rage, but placate her?

“I was waiting for the right time,” he continued. “I know this is a lot to take in and you are confused about who you are. I wanted to spare you further stress! How would you have reacted if I told you about the pregnancy right after you were released from the hospital? Before you were used to me or Ruby? Before you even became comfortable around us?”

Damn him! Belle knew he was right, but she still loathed the presumption that he had the right to make those decisions! The heat of her temper burned through her veins, biting at her last nerve, and all she could think about was hurting him as much as he hurt her. She wanted him to suffer as cruelly as she did, and in her temporary loss of control, words slipped out of her mouth before she could fully comprehend her actions.

“Well, it’s not an issue anymore,” she spat.

Gold blinked, frowning deeply. “What do you mean?”

She should stop. She knew it, but she just - it felt as if another force was flinging out the words at him, hoping they stung like daggers penetrating his heart.

“I mean, there is no more baby to worry about! I got rid of it!”

The air rushed out of his lungs as he staggered on his feet. “What?”

Belle just looked at him blankly, not saying a word. He looked as if someone just ripped his heart out of his chest. The pain and denial in his eyes was unmistakable. Watching him sink down onto the closest chair in a haze of utter shock, Belle felt her blood rush to her ears. The roaring of her heartbeat filled her head as her stomach sank down to her knees, and Belle realized the gravity of what she just told him.

She got what she wanted. Belle hurt him back, but she didn’t feel any better. Her guilt mixed with shame, making Belle feel worse than when the truth of her pregnancy was thrown at her. Belle knew she crossed a line, but had no idea how to fix the damage she just inflicted.

Sorrow so painful he couldn’t begin to describe it, scraped bare his very being. Gold wanted to roar with outrage and grief. She got rid of their child?! When he looked up at Belle, he could only feel the cruel injustice of it all.

“You _killed _our baby?!”__

“I-” Eyes wide, Belle shook her head, unable to speak. Seeing the state she drove him to, Belle knew she deserved his wrath. Perhaps if he punished her, all her shame would wash away, but even as she considered the possibility, she knew there was no easy out.

“The baby was _innocent _!” How could Belle do this? It didn’t make sense! And why was she suddenly so quiet? Guilt?__

She should feel guilty! Gold’s anger would not be bottled no matter how hard he tried. He wouldn’t hurt Belle, but damn her! Why?!

“I never did anything to you Belle! And you just - because I _annoyed _you?! You should have taken it out on _me _! You should have hurt me instead! _I _deserve your anger, not-”______

Suddenly unable to look at her as more of the reality of her words sunk in, Gold got to his feet and hurried down the hall. Slamming the study door, a deafening silence filled the air for several seconds. Then, she heard his shouts of anger and grief before the chaos of breaking glass and splintering wood.

Frightened and ashamed, Belle ran up the stairs to her room. Locking the door, she sat down on the edge of the bed and tried in vain to stop trembling. Earlier, she didn’t think things through. She just acted. The lump in her throat was so painful she couldn’t swallow as silent tears fell down her cheeks. 

Taking the sonogram photos out of her purse, she looked down at her baby. Putting a hand over her belly, a shaky breath rushed passed her lips. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

Closing her eyes, she pressed the photos against her heart. She would make this right. Somehow. Once Robert’s temper cooled and she gathered her courage, she would make it all right.

****

Sleeping in, Belle woke up when the sun chased away her dreamscape. For the briefest of moments, she almost felt normal. Remembering what happened last night, she groaned and threw the covers over her head. Tears threatened again and she tried to keep control, but a painful lump grew in her throat anyway.

Twenty minutes later, she knew the time came to face the music. What she did last night-well, she would have to face the consequences.

Climbing out of bed, she stretched and reached for her bag of toiletries. Opening her door, she almost tripped over the breakfast tray. Staring down, Belle had no idea how long she stood in place, frozen. After everything she did to him, he still made her breakfast?

Operating on automatic, Belle reached down, picked up the tray, and placed it over on her nightstand before she headed down the hall to the shower. The hot water helped clear her mind and chase away her fatigue. Hope surged in her breast, making her smile. If he made her breakfast, then maybe he wasn’t as upset after all. As quickly as the thought popped into her head, she dismissed it. Remembering his reaction last night, Belle knew there would be a hard road ahead. Talking to him would not be easy, but she knew she had to follow through.

Heading back to her room, Belle dressed and ate her breakfast. A Western omelet with pancakes and fresh strawberries. The man really could cook.

Once she was done with her food, she walked her dirty dishes down to the kitchen. There was no sign of Robert. Washing the dishes and putting them away, Belle paused to lean against the counter. When she looked up, he was suddenly there. 

Inhaling a sharp breath, Belle noted Robert looked like hell. His hair was shaggy and tangled and his suit disheveled. His eyes were red as if he was crying. Belle’s heart twisted seeing him move to take some water out of the fridge without looking at her. 

“Robert,” she implored as she moved to his side. “I need to talk to you.”

Refusing to look at her, he turned away without saying a word. Desperate, Belle reached out to grab his wrist. “Please, I-”

Not ready, Gold pushed Belle’s fingers away from him. Shaking his head, he still couldn’t make eye contact. “I can’t,” he said softly. “I – not now, Belle.”

Watching him walk away, she swallowed hard as her hope deflated. Making things right between them was going to be much more difficult that she imagined.


	13. Chapter 13

Ten minutes later, she heard Robert leave the house. Belle’s first impulse was to call him, but she doubted he would answer his cell to talk to her. He needed to be alone. 

The last thing Belle wanted was for him to suffer, but she couldn’t force the issue. Next, Belle thought about calling Ruby to make sure she was ok, but hesitated because she was still upset over what happened. For the life of her, she didn’t understand why her so-called friends would keep such a huge secret in the first place.

Wandering through the house, she found the little library nook on the second floor. Selecting a book, she settled in on the couch to try and get lost in another world. The action felt familiar, as if she did the same thing thousands of times before. Oddly comforted, she started reading. 

Out of no where, she saw an image of her hand reaching for a book from a rather large bookcase. The room in her mind’s eye was…unfamiliar, yet not. Belle almost grasped something familiar, but her shrilling phone caused her to nearly jump out of her skin. As a result, the memory, or whatever it was, vanished.

Recognizing Ruby’s number, Belle hesitated before finally answering. Belle may not want to deal with the mess she created, but she needed someone to talk to. When Ruby asked how she was holding up, Belle wasn’t sure what to say.

“I know finding out about the baby was a shock,” Ruby said. “I’m sorry for the way I said it. Really, I am.”

“It’s ok,” Belle explained. “I’ve…come to terms with it.”

“So, does that mean you’re happy?”

No, she was far from happy, but she had no one to blame but herself. Not having a clue how she would even begin explaining the situation to her friend, Belle acted as if nothing was wrong. Unfortunately, Ruby saw through some of the cracks in her walls. 

“I know you’re mad at me and Mr. Gold for keeping the baby a secret, but we were trying to do the right thing. We didn’t want you to find out the wrong way and overreact, which I guess is kind of what happened anyway-”

“Ruby, I-”

“Just go easy on him, ok,” Ruby said. “He really does care about you.”

That wasn’t the first time Ruby said such a thing, but this time the statement brought her close to tears. Starting to realize a little too late how much Robert did care; Belle couldn’t push down her remorse. Wrapping up the call, she promised to be gentle with Robert and to keep in touch. Putting down the phone, she curled up on the couch and let her tears fall. She cried until she fell asleep.

Waking up several hours later, she noticed Robert was still gone. The guilt and shame weighed down her conscience as she went through the motions of making dinner and taking a long bath. Back in her room, she sat by the window with the lights out waiting for Robert to come home. She fell asleep and woke several hours later to go to the bathroom.

Tip-toeing by Robert’s bedroom door, Belle paused upon hearing the muffled sobs. Guilt stabbed her gut, making it difficult to swallow. Well aware of the huge mess she made, Belle had no idea how to fix it. Staring at the slightly ajar door, seeing the small crack of light, she inched forward. Pushing through the opening, Belle saw Robert sitting on the edge of his bed, with his back to her and his head bowed as his shoulders shook.

The sight of his pain tore her heart. Unable to take another minute of this torture, she went to her room and pulled the ultrasound photos out of her purse. Moving back down the hall, she paused outside the door. Taking a deep breath, she entered the room. Making as little noise as possible, she walked around his bed. 

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, Gold’s head snapped up. Catching sight of Belle, embarrassment and anger flooded his senses. He wasn’t ready to deal with her yet. Not bothering to wipe away his tears, he glared at her. “Get out,” he snapped.

Stuck in place at the sight of his misery, she shook her head. “I-I-”

“Just leave me in peace,” he begged. “Please!”

Turning away, he tucked the only photos he would ever have of his child back into the nightstand drawer. Belle didn’t remember the stories of his past, but this was yet another betrayal that would haunt him.

Refusing to lose ground now, Belle moved to kneel by his side, trying to take his hand, but he pulled away from her. He refused to even look at her and she could hardly blame him. How could she not have realized until now just how wonderful he was? How caring and beautiful? Belle did not remember loving him but in this moment, she believed she did before her memories were lost. She took Robert for granted and now it might be too late.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“Sorry,” he scoffed. “That’s all you have to say? I loved that baby with every ounce of my being. He was part of us. A part of our love – I-” Unable to finish, he shook his head.

Seeing fresh tears slide down his cheeks, Belle couldn’t recall why she thought him so awful. Right now, Robert was here and vulnerable and open to her and she didn’t want to see him in so much pain. Belle despised the truth; that his suffering was her fault.

“I never meant for things to go this far,” she whispered, still trying to get the stubborn man to look at her. “You dropped a bombshell on me and I couldn’t handle it! Then, I came back and you were hovering – always hovering! I lost my temper and I-” Belle inhaled a deep breath. “I lied.”

His eyes snapped to her face. “Lied? About what?”

Trying to fight her tears, she pushed words passed the growing lump in her throat. “I never had an abortion.”

Gold just continued to stare at her with his eyes full of disbelief and desperate hope. As the silence lingered, Belle licked her lips and continued.

“I was shocked and resentful as hell when you told me I was pregnant. It felt like a violation because I don’t remember how I got this way! I don’t remember you! And you were always there every time I turned around!”

“Because I care,” he countered. “I was trying to help!”

“I know, but it was too much!” Choking back her own tears, she shook her head. “When the doctor confirmed it, I didn’t want any part of it. I told her to…” Seeing Robert grow still again, she knew the story was hurting him but she needed to make him understand her perspective.

Moving around to she was now kneeling between his legs, Belle cupped his face in her hands, forcing their eyes to meet. “The doctor saw how upset I was, and knew about my amnesia, so she told me to take a day to think things over. She said it was protocol. When she did the examination, I tried to stay aloof and separate myself, but when I saw the ultrasound and heard the heartbeat-”

Wiping away tears, Belle inhaled a shaky breath. “Afterwards, I went for a long walk to try and think. When I came back, there you were and I lost it when you started asking all those questions. I didn’t mean to say the words. They just came out because I wanted to punish you for not telling me the truth. I’m sorry. I lost my temper and I-”

Swallowing again, Belle couldn’t believe she was crying when she was trying so hard to remain strong.

“I never considered how much I hurt you,” she whispered. “Please believe me. I reacted out of anger and I’m _so _sorry for it. I was an idiot not to realize how kind you’ve been to me. I’m confused and angry and scared and I’ve taken it all out on you.”__

Handing him the pictures from her check-up, Belle rose to her feet. “I hope in time you can forgive me.”

At a loss, Gold looked down at the new photos, afraid to believe they were real. Relief like no other overwhelmed his senses. As Belle moved away, he reached out to grasp her arm. Pulling her back to stand in front of him, he put a hand over her belly.

“Our child,” he choked. “Our child is still…safe?”

“Yes,” she whispered.

“Thank God,” he sighed as he buried his face against her lower stomach. Wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing where his child rested, Gold poured all of his love and devotion into his touch, hoping the baby would sense his presence.

Watching him, Belle was truly starting to understand why she must have loved him enough to create a child with him. Her fingers raked through his hair, cradling his head against her body. When Robert pulled her down to his lap, she didn’t resist.

In that moment, Belle was certain she fell in love with him. Or perhaps it was the love she always felt rising to the surface, but the differentiation didn’t matter. Belle loved Robert and she wanted to feel him close to her. Hugging him, she let her tears slide down her cheeks. Being in his arms felt right. The attraction for him she struggled with for so long rose to the surface. Holding him closer, she inhaled his masculine scent and felt a familiar calm surround her being.

“I’m sorry for what I put you through,” she whispered.

“W-will you keep our child?” Gold leaned back to look up into her face. “I’ll do anything you ask. Just don’t-”

Putting a finger to his lips to silence him, she shook her head. “You don’t have to do anything. I fell in love with this baby today and I’m not going to do anything to harm him.”

Renewed hope swelled in his eyes. “Then you’ll let me take care of you? Both of you?”

Nodding, Belle moved forward to press a kiss to his cheek. Sighing, Gold’s eyes drifted closed. The old Belle would do that too. Holding each other, they were content to soak in the warmth and relief for several minutes before falling backwards on the bed. Gold kept Belle cradled in his embrace, so glad she didn’t try to move away.

In fact, her need seemed to reciprocate his. There was a change in the air between then, but he couldn’t put a finger on the specificity. Before Gold knew what was happening, their lips came together in raw, harsh need. Whether he kissed her or she kissed him, he couldn’t be sure. He didn’t care.

Growling, he deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue deep to taste the woman he missed so much. Feeling Belle soften and surrender into his arms, he struggled to come to his senses. Pulling back, he shook his head. “No,” he panted.

Lips swollen, she blinked in the face of his denial. “Why not? Because I don’t remember what I’m doing,” she teased.

“Because you don’t remember _us _.”__

“Does it matter? I want you.”

“It matters to me, Belle,” he confessed. “It matters a great deal. You’re injured and I would never take advantage of that.”

Easing back, she fought the sting of his rejection, trying to find the right words. “Will you tell me about our deal, then,” she asked, curling once more into his warmth. “Tell me how we came to make our baby. I need to know.”

“We fell in love,” he insisted. “I swear to you it’s the truth.”

“Then tell me.” Her eyes met his, pleading for understanding. “Just the basics. I have to understand how I…became pregnant.”

How could he deny her peace of mind? Holding her close, he relayed the tale of how they met, how he came to offer her a deal, and explained how he fell in love with her. Gold didn’t tell her about Cora or their fight. He didn’t want to spoil the moment.

Belle cuddled closer as he spoke, listening intently, and growing comfortable. When he looked down again Belle was fast asleep in his arms. Holding her in the safely of his embrace, Gold closed his eyes knowing they were on the road to healing. Come morning, they could start fresh and have a new beginning.


	14. Chapter 14

Sunlight invaded her sleep. Groaning, Belle rolled over and buried her face in her pillow. Several minutes later, the aroma of cooking sausage made her sit up. Coming awake and realizing she was alone in bed, Belle sighed as she threw back the covers. She was grateful she didn’t dream the events of last night, but she would have preferred to wake up with Robert next to her.

Going through her morning routine, Belle dressed simply and padded downstairs in her bare feet to the kitchen. Seeing Robert moving around the counters making breakfast caused her mouth to go dry. He truly was a handsome male specimen. Equally amazing was how quickly her desire for him surged in her veins. Knowing she needed to be careful, Belle smiled as she approached the counter.

“Good morning.”

Looking over his shoulder, Gold beamed. “Good morning. I was just making you a tray.”

“No need,” she smiled. “I’m here. Do you want to eat together?”

Suddenly nervous, Gold nodded. “Let me make you a plate.”

“Ok.” Moving out of his way Belle sat down at the table. 

“How are you feeling,” he asked as he piled French toast, scrambled eggs, and sausage links on her plate.

“Good.” So good, she almost giggled with silly delight.

“How’s the baby,” he asked, as he set her breakfast down in front of her.

Belle smiled up at him, automatically reaching out to place her hand over his own. “Fine,” she assured him.

Unable to resist, Gold pressed a kiss to her forehead before moving away to make his own plate. After the emotional purge last night, the couple was satisfied to sit, eat, and enjoy the newfound peace and understanding they forged. Gold dared to hope that he would have Belle back and they could be happy.

After breakfast, Belle had her therapy session and he went to his study to deal with some business. He was keeping a low profile these days. Glass informed him Regina was still trying to find a way to get his shares of Killian’s company back. Gold supposed it was to be expected. Albert and Cora were no doubt still scheming, but he couldn’t worry about them. Right now, he could only think about Belle and the baby.

Physically, Belle was on the mend. Her physical therapy sessions would be over at the end of the week, but she was still no closer to recovering her memory. Gold knew it was barely two weeks since she was released from the hospital, but he couldn’t help but grow impatient. He knew Belle was struggling to put the pieces of her life back together, but he didn’t fully realize how much the ordeal affected her until her outburst the other day.

He was pushing too hard, but now that most of the truth was out, he hoped things between them would improve. In fact, it was nearly time for her appointment with Dr. Hopper. Belle was in a good mood this morning, and he really liked seeing her smile.

Taking the diamond ring out of his pocket, he contemplated what to do next. He wanted Belle to be his wife more than anything. He wanted his own family, but only if Belle was willing.

When he dropped Belle off at Dr. Hopper’s, he was shocked and thrilled that she moved to kiss his cheek. If he didn’t know any better, he would say she was back to her old self. Dare he hope?

Heading home, Gold returned several calls and caught up on some contracts. Afterwards, he still had about twenty minutes before he had to pick up Belle. He wanted to surprise her with something special, but what?

Hearing the doorbell, he frowned. Who could that be? Ruby? Gold wasn’t eager to see the woman again since her slip of the tongue caused Belle such distress. 

Opening the door to see Cora, Gold was not amused. “Go away,” he said as he moved to slam the door in her face. Having none of it, Cora pushed her way over the threshold to stand in the foyer.

“Nice to see you too, Robert.”

“What the hell do you want?”

“To talk,” Cora said casually. 

“Call my assistant,” Gold barked.

Lifting a sculpted brow, she curved her red lips into a grin. “Do you even have office hours?”

“I will soon enough. In the corporate offices of Spencer Enterprises.”

Keeping her smile in place, Cora gave a light nod. “Yes, I heard the rumor you moved into town. And settled…” She looked around the house in mock surprise. “Here? Hardly your style. The best houses are the mansions in my neighborhood.”

“I wouldn’t be neighbors with you for all the treasures in the world,” he snarled.

Cora still refused to budge an inch. “You came to be near that girl, didn’t you? Robert, haven’t you learned your lesson by now?”

Gritting his teeth, Gold struggled to keep his tongue in check. Cora wasn’t worth the trouble. “Jealousy doesn’t become you,” he said just to poke her vulnerable spot. “You bitter scheme to keep Belle and I apart didn’t work. It will never work.”

“Then where is she,” Cora challenged. “I never read a formal wedding announcement. Is there trouble in paradise?”

“Get out. Now.”

The warning in his timber was clear enough, but Cora wasn’t afraid of him. So what if he worked things out with that silly girl? There was more than one way to skin a cat.

“You’ve dragged your heels long enough. I want to know what you plan to do with the company.”

“That’s none of your concern.”

“It is if I have a new business venture that can turn the company around.”

Inching forward, she let her smile take on a seductive twist. “We used to excel at doing deals together. Remember? All those late nights. Just think about it, Robert. You don’t have to sell off the company. Let me show you what I have in mind. I guarantee you’ll see the same potential I did.”

She was too close, but Gold refused to lose ground. The heavy scent of her perfume tickled his nose and her dark eyes looked up at him with allure, but he wasn’t tempted to fall for her tricks.

“Not. Interested.”

Cora managed a casual shrug before backing down. “At least you can’t say I didn’t try.”

Walking around him, she leaned close to speak softly in his ear. “How long until you hold on to a business bleeding out at the seams,” she asked. “You can afford the leak for a while, but eventually you’ll have to act. Going with my deal will make you a better profit in the long run and we both know that is all you really care about.”

“People change, Cora,” he shrugged. “I no longer care about profit for profit’s sake like I used to.”

Laughing, Cora circled him once more and stopped in front of him. “You can’t lie to me. I know the man you are beneath the clean, crisp suit. You’re a man who will stop at nothing to win.”

True. He would win. He always came out on top. However, he wanted to win Belle’s love, not more money. At the same time, he would be damned if he would give Cora of all people such an insight. 

“You already know the truth of that, dearie, because I’ve _already _won. The company is _mine _and there is nothing you can do about it. Whether or not I keep the foundation intact and continue to allow its existence is entirely in my hands. Nothing you can say will press me one way or the other. You’re wasting your breath, so leave.”____

“We’ll have our reckoning,” Cora hissed as she marched to the door.

Watching her leave, Gold didn’t react when she slammed the door. In his mind, Gold planned all sorts of demises for Cora, a few even involving barrels of acid, but his phone interrupted his imaginings. Seeing the name on the screen, a smile came to his face.

“Belle,” he answered. “I’m on my way, darling.”

As she spoke, his smile faded. “Are you sure? Alright. No, no you go. I have some work to do. Of course. I’ll see you later, sweetheart.”

Only after he hung up did Gold realize the endearments he just used in the conversation. His smile returned when he noted how Belle spoke to him as if it was natural to hear such words. Could Belle finally be getting better?

Ruby was picking her up from her appointment to take her on an errand, so he did have the time to do some work. Instead, Gold decided to give Belle a surprise. Now that things were going well between them, he wanted to spoil her.


	15. Chapter 15

Talking to Dr. Hopper about her anger and impulsiveness did help put several things in perspective. Belle started to open up about her feelings for Robert when she had another flash of…memory? She remembered a hotel, but she couldn’t recall the name.

Was she remembering things now because Robert told her about their deal and how they met, or was her brain using elements of his story to fill in the blanks? Belle even thought she had lunch with Ruby in a restaurant. Was that an actual memory, or simply wishful thinking? Robert didn’t tell her how she came to be friends with Ruby, so Belle took Dr. Hopper’s advice and called her friend to confirm if what popped into her mind did actually happen.

When Ruby confirmed they had lunch one day at the Bruit Rose Hotel, Belle desperately wanted to go and see the place with her own eyes. Ruby agreed to take her after her therapy session. She knew Robert would have gladly driven her, but she didn’t want him to influence her one way or the other. Plus, getting his hopes up would be unfair if nothing happened to jog her memory. 

Entering the lobby, nothing looked familiar, but the hotel manager certainly acted like he knew her. After explaining what happened, Mr. Marco was more than happy to let Belle look around the penthouse suite. According to both him and Robert, that suite is where Belle spent most of her stay. Ruby and Mr. Marco stayed back as Belle entered and took in the atmosphere. At first, nothing about the luxury felt familiar, but when she entered the kitchen, Belle experienced an odd sense of déjà vu.

She could easily picture Robert moving around the kitchen cooking. Going from room to room, she tried to grasp an impression, but nothing on the first floor ignited any sparks.

Heading upstairs, she was shocked by the opulence. Did she really stay here for several weeks? Such a thing seemed truly impossible. Walking through the living room, Belle paused seeing he bookshelf in the sitting room. She _remembered _this! She selected a book from this very shelf!__

Heart racing, she tried not to get too excited. Taking in the rest of the area around her, she didn’t feel more impressions, so she looked out of the window. Seeing the pool, she wandered outside. In her mind, she saw herself swimming out here and looking at the view. She recalled specifically getting out of the pool and forgetting a towel. She headed inside and…what?

Belle couldn’t grasp the rest of her train of thought. Walking back into the sitting area, she wondered what the next logical step would be. If she needed a towel, then she would go get one from the bathroom, right? Walking through the archway to the bedroom, Belle felt a pang causing her to pause. Try as she might, nothing stood out to her as important.

The bathroom however, was huge! Gaping, Belle took in the fancy surroundings trying to figure out what to do next. Her eyes fell to the tub and words filled her head. Hearing Robert’s voice telling her of his past, Belle’s body jolted at the realization. She remembered him talking about his childhood and his family. Belle remembered how her heart broke for him and then…just a black void.

Nothing else was coming to her no matter how hard she concentrated or how long she lingered in the room. At least she did have some building blocks, right? She was now armed with a point of reference and a place to start.

Thanking Mr. Marco, she and Ruby left the hotel. Should she be elated or upset by what she did know? Her memories were coming back! She was sure of it, even if the images were in pieces and jumbled.

On the ride home, Belle looked over at her friend. “Did I love Robert?”

Clearly socked, Ruby glanced sideways. Quickly though, her attention returned to the road. “Do you remember loving him?”

“Not especially, but I get the impression that I did – if that makes any sense. Plus, he is the baby’s father.”

“Maybe you should talk to him,” Ruby suggested. She really didn’t want to have this conversation until Belle was fully rational.

“You don’t like him much, do you?”

“What?” Blinking, Ruby paused at the stop sign.

“It’s written all over your face.”

Sighing, Ruby accelerated. “I don’t have an issue with him per se,” she clarified. “I just…want you to be with someone who treats you right. If you choose Gold, then I’ll be supportive. I don’t want to influence your decision.”

“Fair enough,” she supposed.

Waving to Ruby before opening the front door, Belle walked into the house actually wanting to see Robert. When there was no sign of him, her heart sank. Belle started for the stairs, but paused when she inhaled the aroma of fresh tomato sauce and cooking meat. Curious, she headed down the hall toward the kitchen. Seeing Robert cooking was becoming a usual sight. One she liked. A lot.

Decided to keep her snippets of memory to herself, Belle quietly entered the room. When she remembered more, she would tell him. Walking up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist. Giggling when he jumped, she loosened her hold as he turned around. Her heart thundered in her chest seeing his handsome smile.

“Hey,” he greeted.

Moving to hug him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Inhaling his scent, she felt safe. The way he held her was so tender and loving, she wanted to sink into his warmth and never let go. Suddenly, she wondered if Robert was so…affectionate with her because of the baby. He said before they were friends. Fear spiked in her blood as Belle considered if her emotions were one-sided. He claimed they created the baby out of love, but what if the love faded?

Instinctively holding him tighter, Belle wanted answers to the questions and relief from her doubts. “Robert,” she asked as she rested her cheek against his shoulder.

“Yes?”

“If…if I really did have an abortion would you have forgiven me? Would we still be...friends?”

Thinking a long moment, Gold drew back and cupped her face. “I struggled with that question for a while,” he said honestly.

“You did?”

Nodding, he caressed her cheeks. “I realized it would take time and a lot of hard work on both our parts to heal, but I think I would have eventually come to the conclusion that, while I hated what you did, I could never hate you.”

Tears shimmered in her eyes as she looked up into his face. “Really?”

“Try as I might, you are in my blood, Belle,” he said sincerely. “I doubt I’ll ever purge you from my heart and I don’t want to. I’m glad you didn’t…that we are still going to be parents, and I’ll be here to help you through everything.”

Seeing the truth of his words in his eyes, her gaze fell to his mouth and she realized she loved the shape of his lips. She wanted to taste him as the happiness and relief surged her system. Robert sensed her intent and started to pull away. He was being noble, but she didn't like it. To keep him close, she asked another question.

“If I didn’t lose my memory,” she started. “Did you – did we – have any intentions for our…relationship?”

Looking into her blue eyes and remembering the ring, he nodded. “Yes.”

“What were they?”

His grin turned teasing. “Remember and I’ll tell you.”

Gasping, she shook her head. “Very funny!”

Easing out of her arms, Gold pressed a kiss to her forehead to soften the blow. “Sit. Dinner is almost ready.”

Sighing, Belle moved to the table. Places were already set and the candles on the centerpiece were lit. Was he usually this…romantic? The idea made her smile deepen. She wanted to remember every detail of their time together. The small pieces that did come to her today were a start, but not nearly enough.

The spaghetti and meatballs were absolutely delicious. Over dinner, they talked of general topics and Belle was glad they didn’t bring up the baby. Perhaps she was being selfish, but she wanted to have Robert’s full attention. 

For dessert, he served ice cream and gave her a small box with a bow. Robert insisted she accept the gift despite her protests and to open it later after she retired.

After the dishes were done, she snuggled with him on the couch watching TV, feeling like they did such a thing all the time. Being around him was feeling more and more natural. If she just let go, she could almost imagine she didn’t forget him at all.


	16. Chapter 16

Staring up at the ceiling, Belle replayed her glimpses of memory over and over in her mind. Robert told her about his heartbreak with Cora, but remembering what he told to about his parents; her own heart went out to him. His tale of how they fell in love was making more sense. As the fog of confusion and uncertainty lifted, Belle started to feel confident in the knowledge this really was her life.

Palm resting over her belly, she tried to remember what she could about the baby, but there just a blankness. Belle wanted to recall all she could about her past, but it was still slow going. She did fear never remembering, but when some of her memories did surface today, she started to believe that she would eventually make a full recovery.

Eventually, falling asleep, the images behind her eyes were a jumble, but she did recognize Moe. He was ranting and raving as Belle drove him home. He accused her of betraying him and said he was an adult fully capable of taking care of his own needs just before grabbing the wheel, giving it a sharp twist.

Shocked, Belle looked at her father’s face and for a split second, she thought he _wanted _her to lose control. His eyes beamed with anger and hatred and resentment. She tried to bring the car out of the spin, but she was too late. She saw the tree and screamed right before impact.__

Jolting awake, Belle fought to catch her breath. The dream felt so vivid, but dare she think it an actual memory? Closing her eyes, Belle hoped her brain wasn’t telling the truth. The last thing she wanted to believe was that her father made her lose control of the car out of spite.

Lying back down, she looked up at the ceiling and tried to go back to sleep. When she couldn’t get rid of the restlessness from her veins, Belle got to her feet and tip-toed down the hall to the bathroom. Drinking some water, she braced her hands on the sink, staring down at the drain, trying not to think.

Nausea rose fast, taking her off guard. Bending over the toilet bowl, she lost the contents of her stomach in a painful heave. Gasping for breath, Belle tried to make her body stop its rebellion, but she didn’t have any control. Tears slid down her cheeks as the sickness continued.

Belle wasn’t really sure what was happening though the haze of dizziness surrounding her, but comforting fingers raked through her hair, holding the locks away from her face. A cool cloth pressed against her forehead as she leaned back, spent. Strong arms cradled her body as a glass of water was pressed to her lips. Soft crooning in her ear gave comfort as she closed her eyes and drank down the cool liquid.

Several moments later, Belle opened her eyes to see Robert’s face wearing a look of concern. Knowing she must look a mess, Belle tried to straighten and move away, but he was having none of it.

“Don’t try to move yet,” he said gently as his hold tightened.

Comforted by his warmth, Belle rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. “Thank you,” she whispered. Grasping his hand, she was grateful for his presence.

Cradling Belle, Gold tried to push down his own panic. He heard her wake up and wasn’t going to bother her, but once he heard her retrenching, he rushed to her side. Was she sick because of the baby or because of her injury? Should he call the doctor?

Several minutes later, Belle leaned back. “I’m better now.”

Taking in her expression with a critical eye, he saw some of her color return and released his hold. Helping her to her feet, Gold wanted to keep Belle close, but didn’t want to risk making her upset by pushing too hard. “Should I call the doctor?”

“No,” Belle said as she reached for some mouth wash. “I’m fine.”

Unsure, Gold stood back, watching Belle carefully for any sign of relapse as she rinsed away the evidence of her illness. Feeling better, she turned to face him. Touched by his care, she moved forward and hugged him close. “Thank you.”

“Belle,” he said on a relieved sigh. “I’ll always be here to take care of you.”

Fighting back tears, she rested her cheek on his shoulder. The comfort of being held was a sensation she didn’t want to part with just yet.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“I think I remembered the accident,” she whispered.

Automatically holding her tighter as if he could protect her from harm, he urged her to walk with him down the hall. Seeing her safely back to her bed, he tucked her in and sat down on the edge, taking a hold of her hand. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I want to forget,” she said honestly. Reaching down, she traced her fingers over their joined hands and felt the pull of the bond between them. Hearing his quick intake of breath, her eyes drifted up as her fingers stilled.

Their eyes locked and for the wildest of moments, Belle thought he would kiss her. She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted to feel his tongue in her mouth and the shivers of pleasure making her toes curl. Her heart dropped heavily when he blinked and turned away.

Needing a distraction, Gold saw the gift he gave her still resting on the nightstand. Picking up the box, he frowned. “You didn’t open it.”

“I was waiting,” she whispered.

“Why?”

Shrugging, she struggled to regain her composure. “I’m not sure.”

“Open it now?”

Smiling, she sat up and leaned back into the pillows as she took the box from his hands. Untying the bow, she lifted the lid and looked inside. At first, she was confused, but picked up the two slips of paper, realizing they were tickets of some kind. “Madame Butterfly,” she read, then blinked. “Opera?”

Gold smiled, reaching out to caress her cheek. “Yes.”

“Do I like the opera?”

“I thought we could go and you could decide. Maybe it would jog some memories.”

“Thank you,” she said sincerely as she put the tickets carefully back into the box. Once she put the gift back on her nightstand, she leaned forward to hug him tight.

Holding Belle, feeling the press of her body against his own, Gold gritted his teeth to halt rising his desire. Remembering how wonderful they were together, the way she desired him, Gold struggled to hold back. Belle was still injured. She may be warming up to him, but until her full memory returned there were lines he would not cross.

When Belle eased back, he breathed a sigh of relief. He didn’t see the intent in her eyes and by the time he knew what was happening, he was lost when Belle cupped is cheeks, moving forward to press a soft kiss to his lips. Gold went very still, trying to resist the urge to deepen the touch.

Feeling Belle’s sweet tongue glide over the seam of his lips, he fell over the edge. Growling, he kissed her back, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, eager to taste. Moaning in delight, Belle’s arms went around his neck as she returned the kiss.

Swallowing her sighs, Gold didn’t want to find his way out of this haze of sensation. Cupping her breast through her shirt, he gave her soft flesh a gentle squeeze, relishing her moan of pleasure. Lord, he wanted to feel her, to taste her! He waited for so long. Too much time lapsed since they were in each other’s arms!

Belle moaned again, gasping as his palm kneaded her breast. Coming up for air, she gazed at Robert with desire and wonder. Was it always like this between them? So intense and desperate? 

An echo of her intended question must have shined in her eyes because Robert was suddenly pulling away from her and getting to his feet. “No,” she sobbed.

“I can’t, Belle,” he said huskily as his head shook. “Not until you are better.”

Before she could argue, he as gone, shutting the door behind him. Collapsing back onto her pillows, she smacked the feathers in frustration. She could go after him, but deep down she knew he was right. She didn’t remember and he was trying to do the right thing. Closing her eyes, Belle hoped this time around she would dream of Robert instead of more horrors. 

Making it to his bathroom, Gold splashed cold water on his face as he fought to catch his breath. Feeling his cock pulse, unable to get Belle out of is mind, he reached down to push his pajama pants and boxers down his hips. Taking his throbbing penis in his hand, he hissed as he started to stoke his flesh.

He wanted Belle, but he refused to take advantage of her. Slapping back and forth hard and quick, he ejaculated with a gasp. Cleaning up and righting his clothing, he fell into bed. Gold didn’t have the woman he loved, but at least he managed to take the edge off. Hopefully, she would return to him soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Rolling over, Belle’s eyelids slowly lifted. Gradually coming awake, she glanced at the clock and gasped. Throwing aside the covers, she got to her feet thinking she was late, but a moment later forgot why. She didn’t have anywhere to be that she knew of, but sleeping past ten was not a normal habit, so she rushed through her shower and dressed quickly.

Wearing a soft lavender dress, she didn’t bother with shoes or make-up yet. Opening her door, she smiled down at the waiting tray. The food was cold, but Belle started eating anyway. Reading the note Robert left, she felt disappointed he was gone on business, but he said he would be home by this afternoon.

Taking the tray back down to the kitchen, she put the plate with the omelet in the microwave. Padding barefoot to the fridge, she found some ketchup. She was just about to eat when she heard the doorbell ring. Sighing, she putdown her fork and walked down the hall.

Opening the door, she recognized the woman right away. Cora Spencer was dressed sophistically in a navy pencil skirt, with matching navy pumps, and a white blouse. Her dark hair lay sculpted around her shoulders and her lips boasted her shade of signature red. Her dark eyes burned with fury as she took in the sight of Belle.

“Where is he,” Cora demanded.

“Who?”

“Don’t play games with me,” Cora spat as she pushed by Belle and forced her way into the house.

Glancing at Cora’s back, Belle shook her head and closed the front door. “Robert isn’t here,” she supplied.

Cora walked around the first floor checking rooms to make sure; all the while ignoring Belle’s commands to stop and leave. Pausing in the living room, she turned to face the girl that turned everything upside down. She saw the way Robert looked at Belle and it made Cora’s stomach churn. She could have handled Robert and won him back to her side if not for this sneaky little coquette!

She must really be good at the game because she was back in Robert’s life despite the fact Cora _knew _the wedge she forced between the couple did work! Obviously not well enough, and now all her plans were blowing up in her face! Well, she wasn’t going to tolerate it!__

“I won’t let him get away with this,” she shouted.

Shaking her head, Belle had no idea what the woman was raving about. All she knew about Cora Spencer was what Robert told her and her own impression of distaste. “What are you talking about?” 

Cora rolled her eyes. “Don’t play innocent with me! Was it all your idea? You’ve done nothing but create trouble since you joined forced with Robert to ruin my life!”

“I’ve done no such thing!” Hands on her hips, Belle stared down the odious woman. She refused to be yelled at by someone as heartless as she. “Get out before I call the sheriff.”

Cora scoffed. “I’m friends with all the people of influence in this town. Who do you think they’ll believe?”

“You are an intruder in _my _home,” Belle argued. “Leave.”__

Hearing Belle confirm she was living under this roof had Cora seeing red. “He doesn’t care for you.” 

Even as Cora threw out the words, she knew how false they sounded. She saw the way Robert and Belle were together and it tore at every fiber of her being. Robert was _hers _! All these years, he was obsessed with her! Not this silly girl!__

Folding her arms over her chest, Belle knew she should just call the police and not get sucked into the fight, but she didn’t deserve Cora’s rage! The final straw came when she insulted Robert’s feelings for her. Cora didn’t know the first thing about their relationship! Her memory may not be fully restored, but Belle knew enough to _feel _the pureness of her connection with Robert. Cora was jealous! Her realization made Belle smile with triumph. Little did she know that gesture was like poking at a poisonous snake.__

“If he doesn’t care for me, why are we living together? If he doesn’t care for me, why does he hold me until I fall asleep at night? Why does he cherish me?”

Seething, Cora shook her head. “Robert makes deals. He has agendas. Make no mistake, you fit into them somehow. By the time you realize what’s happened, you’ll be thrown away with a broken heart.”

Those words hit Belle with an odd sense of truth. Faltering in her confidence, she wasn’t sure what to say to get rid of Cora. Seizing the opening, Cora was more than willing to crush Belle under her heel.

“He doesn’t care for you,” Cora pressed. “He used you as a pawn as he went after my family! Now, he’s trying to get to my son! Well, I won’t have it! He’s going to pay dearly for this! I promise you!”

Tired of the dramatics, and of the screaming, Belle forced her eyes to Cora’s face. “Get out.”

“Not until I speak to Robert.”

“Fine.” Belle turned to reach for the phone.

Seeing what she was about, Cora charged. Grabbing at the cordless receiver in Belle’s hands, Cora screamed insults as they struggled and crashed to the floor in a twist of limbs. Trying to keep her grip on the phone, Belle gasped when Cora slapped her across the face. Rolling, Belle tried to avoid another blow, but ended up knocking her head on the foot of the couch instead.

When the stars cleared, she realized Cora had the phone, but was still slapping at her shoulders. Having more than enough of this nonsense, she kicked out and knocked Cora away. Grabbing the fallen phone, she started to dial the police station.

“You tell Gold to stay away from David,” Cora spat as she stumbled to her feet. “His play for power won’t work.”

Watching Cora march out of the house, Belle let out a breath of relief. Locking the door, she walked back to the kitchen to get some ice. She could already feel the bump on her head forming. Sitting down on the couch, pressing ice to the side of her head, Belle thought about Cora’s jealous admission about trying to break her away from Robert.

Cora always was a mean piece of work, even when they first met at that dinner. Gasping, Belle realized she remembered that night! She remembered getting dressed up and being on Robbie’s arm feeling nervous and conflicted not only because of the luxurious environment, but because of her attraction to a man she just met. Recalling his story about Milah, Belle knew her memory was restored because Robbie didn’t tell her that tale when he gave her the overview of their past.

Recollections rushed her all at once, but she smiled knowing she had the truth in her possession. Belle remembered her first kiss with Robbie, the first night they made love, the morning their child was likely conceived, and everything leading up to the accident. Heaving back her sense of self was exhilarating! So much so, Belle nearly overlooked several facts.

Robbie threw her out. The fight came to mind with perfect clarity. Belle knew now Cora had a hand in that disaster and the knowledge made Belle regret not whacking Cora in the head with the phone receiver. Nevertheless, Robbie refused to have faith in their relationship then, so what changed now? The baby? The accident?

Not knowing what to do, Belle needed to deal with one thing at a time.

Calling Dr. Hopper, she set up an appointment. Grabbing her shoes and purse, she called a cab. Belle would deal with her personal life once she was given the official all-clear from the doctors. Also, she wanted to put this chapter of her life behind her.

Unable to shake her nervous energy as she waited to see Dr. Hopper, Belle smiled as memories of her time with Robbie floated to the surface. She didn’t’ regret a single thing about being in his arms. Well, except for trying to hurt him by misleading him about the abortion. Honestly, she loved how much Robert was devoted to her while she was ill. Belle was very touched by how he didn’t take advantage of the situation. She certainly made him jump through a few hoops, but in retrospect, it seemed only fair after the way he threw her out of the hotel.

Thinking of that afternoon brought up another question: could she and Robbie forgive and maybe make another go of things? Could they finally be happy?


	18. Chapter 18

It was mid-afternoon by the time Belle returned home. Funny, she did think of this silly pink house as her home now. Very happy to be given a clean bill of health and to be out of the hospital, Belle walked through the door sighing in relief. At first, Dr. Hopper wasn’t going to make her go for tests until he heard about her fight with Cora as being the trigger for the return of her memories. 

Dr. Hopper drove her to the hospital and Dr. Whale rushed an MRI, then made her wait only to tell her she was fine. Being dropped off, Belle felt as if a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders. Yes, there were still a lot of unanswered questions about her father and Robbie, but now she felt confident she could sort it all out.

Anxious to see Robbie, she walked down the hall wondering where he could be. Was he still working? Seeing the light under his study door, she peaked in and saw him standing by the window deep in thought. Moving closer, Belle noticed the shift in the air. Something was wrong. Did Cora catch up with him?

“Hey,” she said as she moved to his side.

“Hey,” he said, opening his arms to accept her hug. Kissing the top of her head, he was glad to see her. Having Belle close was just what he needed. “Where were you?”

“Doctor’s appointments.”

“How did it all go?”

“Fine,” she smirked.

“I would have taken you, but I didn’t know you had any today.”

“It came up at the last minute.”

Gold gave her a long look, not sure why he got the impression she was holding something back.

“Tell me what is wrong,” Belle said before he could question her. She did want to tell him the good news, but first she wanted to know what had him feeling upset when she first walked into the room.

He lifted a brow, “What makes you think something is wrong?”

“You get this look in your eyes.”

“I do?”

“Yes, now you’re stalling.” Holding him a bit closer, she met his gaze. “Tell me.”

Sighing, Gold hardly knew where to begin. Belle may not remember the details, but he knew he would feel better getting the news off his chest.

“One of my business contacts in Scotland just informed me about my mother’s passing.”

Gasping, Belle studied his expression. “I’m so sorry! Are you alright?”

“We weren’t…close.” Of course, that was putting it mildly, but he didn’t feel like elaborating. 

Knowing the story of how his mother left him, she knew Robbie could pretend all he wanted that the news didn’t affect him, but she could see the regret in his eyes. There was so much left unsaid and no going back.

“When’s the funeral,” she softly asked.

“A few days from now in Scotland.”

“Do you want to go?”

Gold shook his head. “It’s really not my place.”

“Are you sure?”

Cupping Belle’s face, looking into those pools of brilliant blue, he knew the past did not matter because the future was right here in his arms. “I’m where I want to be.”

Looking at him, love swelled, making her forget all the reasons why she should be cautious. She lost so much time with him already and now that she had her memories back, Belle didn’t want to waste a single second.

Inching forward, she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. A moan escaped her throat when she felt him kiss her back. Belle wanted the heat and pulsing desire to surface, but Robbie was holding back. Running her hands down the length of his body, Belle tried communicating just how much she wanted him. In her eager exploration, her hand hit against something in his pocket.

“Ouch,” she muttered as she pulled back. “What’s that?”

“Nothing,” he said, quickly retreating.

Knowing he was lying, Belle dipped her hand in his pocket to see for herself, grasped the object, and pulling it out. A velvet box? Not what she was expecting.

“You always were a curious creature,” Gold muttered as he tried to snatch the box back.

Evading his hands, Belle tilted her head. “Why are you carrying this?”

“I have my reasons,” he stated, holding out his hand.

Realizing it may not be the time to tease him, she put the box in his palm. “How long have you had it with you?”

“Several weeks now,” he mumbled, gripping the box tight.

“Why?”

Shaking his head, Gold tried to change the subject. “Did you eat yet?”

Reaching out to grasp his hand in her fingers, Belle wanted to see him smile. “You don’t have to keep feeding me.”

“You’re eating for two, remember?”

Moving closer, Belle looked into his eyes, letting her hand sweep his hair away from his face. Nodding, she pulled him against her body. “I remember.”

At first, Gold didn’t understand her full meaning, but then a gasp escaped his throat as realization slammed into his chest. “You-you do?”

“Yes," she whispered. “I remember you, Robbie. I remember us. Everything.”

A sob of relief passed his lips just before he captured her mouth for a frantic kiss. She used his nickname! All Gold could think about was how she finally called him by the one name he desperately wanted to hear. A name he shunned until it came from her lips.

“Belle,” he moaned as he held her closer, pressing her into his frame. Drawing back, he stared at her face, afraid to believe all the uncertainty was over. “You really remember everything?”

Belle nodded, unable to hold back her smile. “Everything.”

“How?”

Moving to the couch, she cuddled next to him, telling him the story. He swore to make Cora pay, but Belle quickly quieted him by reminding him of their fight at the hotel, saying he wasn’t a saint either. At a loss, Gold shook his head. “I was so wrong to let my doubts get to me, Belle. I was a fool and I’m sorry. I’ll do whatever you ask to earn your forgiveness.”

Shaking her head, Belle hugged him. “I’ve thought about that day,” she confessed. “Then I remembered how you were there when I woke up in the hospital. How you’ve taken care of me and helped me though all of this. I thought you did it all more for the baby than me-”

“No, Belle.” Pulling back to take in her expression, his eyes locked with hers. “I’m here because I love you. I never stopped.”

“I know,” she whispered as her fingers caressed his cheek. “Even without my memories, I started falling in love with you all over again. After the way I treated you, seeing how you forgave me over and over again and took care of me, I-”

Throat closing, she shook her head, trying to push down the urge to cry. “I forgive you, Robbie. Just as you forgave me. I want us to forget the past and trust in what we have.”

Tears welling in his eyes, Gold nodded before leaning down to devour her mouth. “I love you,” he growled between kisses. “So much, Belle. So, so much.”

“I love you too,” she murmured, her passion matching his.

A second later, he pulled away. Gasping in denial, she saw him take in the sight of her glossy eyes and swollen lips. A deep smile curled his lips as he moved to kneel down on his good knee in front of her. Grasping her hands, he smiled, taking in her expression. Heart racing, Gold inhaled a deep breath and told her what was in his heart.

“I don’t want to spend another day without you, Belle. I don’t want to waste one more second of our lives together. Will you marry me?”

Shocked and touched and thrilled all at once, she nodded, beaming with happiness and tears. “Yes," she managed. “Yes!”

Laughing, Gold scooped her up in his arms, taking her mouth for another kiss. Finally remembering the ring, he took out the velvet box so he could slip the ring onto her finger. Awed by the perfect fit, he knew this was fate. 

“Let’s get married now,” he said on impulse. “Today.”

Blinking up at him, Belle wasn’t sure how to respond. She did want to get married before she started to show, but today? “Robbie-”

“It’s a quarter to three,” he said checking his watch. “I can get a special license and we can go to the justice of the peace.” Gold would pay one of the judges to stay after hours if he had to. “I don’t want to go another day without you as my wife.”

Heart swelling with love, her eyes twinkled up at him. “Ok.”

His face lit up with joy. “Yeah?”

Nodding, Belle laughed. “Let’s do it!”

Taking her hand, Gold led her down the hall. They were nearly at the door when Belle paused, yanking him to a halt. “Wait, wait.”

“What,” he asked frowning.

“I need a dress.”

Looking down at her clothing, he didn’t understand. “You look beautiful.”

“It’s bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding! Please? I want a real wedding dress.”

Unable to deny her a single thing, he relented. “I’ll call the store on Park Street. They’ll have selections for you.”

“And I’ll call Ruby to meet me there. She’ll be our witness.”

Nodding, Gold took out his phone to make the calls. Belle kissed him one more time before calling Ruby. A few minutes later, with all business taken care of, Gold took her hand and headed for the door. Belle squeezed his fingers, making him look back. The second he looked at her, she reached to cup the back of his neck and pull him down for another kiss.

The touch of lips was quick, but when he separated from her, she whispered for him to wait and pulled him back again. This kiss lingered a bit longer.

“We’re on a time table, sweetheart,” he murmured into her mouth.

Releasing him with a sigh, she nodded “Let’s go get married.”

“I’ll meet you at the courthouse in an hour.”


	19. Chapter 19

Ruby met Belle at the store and helped her look through racks of dresses. She only had an hour to find something perfect, so there was no beating around the bush. Belle wanted a beautiful, vintage gown with lace and a corset. Something classic and glamorous all at once.

Finding a gown with all her specifications with added details of lace sleeves, a sweetheart cut neckline, and a floor-length skirt covered in more lace, she knew she found the right one. Rushing out of the store with Ruby and the gown in a garment bag over her shoulder, Belle ran down to the courthouse. Running a little late, they managed to meet up with Robert in time to get the license.

Out in the hall, Gold looked down at the piece of paper hardly able to speak. This was really happening. Belle was by his side, happy, healthy, and willing to be his wife. Overwhelmed, he swallowed hard. Feeling her hand on his arm, he struggled to lift his shimmering eyes to her face.

“I’m going to get changed,” she smiled. “I’ll meet you in a few minutes.”

Speechless, Gold nodded. Watching Belle walk down the hall, he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He entered the judge’s chamber and shook the man’s hand before outlining what they wanted in the ceremony. A few minutes later, the photographer and jeweler he called arrived. Gold hoped traditional wedding bands would be acceptable.

About ten minutes later, Ruby walked into the room wearing a red gown that matched her hair. Gold folded his hands in front of him and looked to the door. His breath caught in his throat at his first glimpse of Belle. Blinking, he stared at her as she walked up to him; a beautiful vision in white. The white roses in her hair made her look even more ethereal. He better not be dreaming her though!

Repeating the traditional vows, Gold felt his hands shake as he slipped the simple gold band on her left ring finger. Hearing Belle repeat her vows, promising to be his forever, he met her gaze. Slipping the gold band onto Robbie’s finger was a surreal moment imprinted forever into her memory. When the judge pronounced them husband and wife, a laugh of joy bubbled out of her mouth. Robert cupped her face, cradling her gently, as he smiled down into her eyes. “I love you, Mrs. Gold,” he whispered before taking her lips in a soft kiss.

“I love you, too,” she whispered back when they came up for air.

Sharing another kiss, the couple sank into a deep embrace. Unaware of their surroundings, or the other people in the room, they came back to reality only when Ruby told them to break it up. 

Holding hands, they left the courthouse. Ruby told them to come by her restaurant for a private, romantic meal out on the balcony. Squeezing her hand, seeing her diamond ring dazzle in the candlelight, Gold looked up at her beautiful face.

“I can hardly believe this is happening,” he said huskily. “That you’re really mine.”

“And you are mine,” Belle said giving his fingers a reassuring squeeze. Leaning close, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “You are _mine _, Robbie. Forever.”__

“Forever,” he agreed.

Somehow, they managed to finish their meal before thanking Ruby and heading home. Sitting in the car, Belle squeezed his hand as she looked up at the house. Their house. This was where they would spend the rest of their lives and raise their baby.

Once they reached the door, Robbie lifted Belle over his shoulder to cross the threshold. The moment the door closed, he slid Belle’s body down to the floor moments before their lips fused together. Gold did try to go slowly, to savor his wife, but they were apart for so long, and all he wanted to do was be skin-to-skin.

Fisting his fingers in her hair, the white roses fell to the floor unnoticed. “Belle,” he growled against her lips.

Holding him tight, she wrapped her arms around his neck, melting into his frame, feeling her whole body shiver with anticipation. “I want you,” she moaned into his mouth.

“Upstairs,” he growled.

Nodding, she let him lead her up the stairs, touching, kissing, and whispering words of love along the way. Reaching the bedroom, Gold leaned back to take in the sight of her in her wedding dress, seeing those pools of blue gleaming with desire.

He didn’t deserve her. Not one bit, yet here she was standing in front of him. His wife.

Reaching out, she pulled him back, eagerly returning his kisses as their hands tore at the fastenings of their clothing. Seeing the ivory corset pushing Belle’s breasts up to display perfectly before his eyes, he buried his lips in her cleavage. Moaning, she held him to her as the heat pooled between her thighs.

They fell onto the bed. Robert took his time undressing her, exploring her body inch by inch, and kissing every spot he revealed. On fire, Belle tried to make him go faster, but he stubbornly refused to give her gratification.

“Your legs are so gorgeous,” he praised as he kissed a path down her calves. 

“Robbie,” she panted. “Let me touch you.”

“Shh, sweetheart,” he whispered as he pulled her panties down her legs. Seeing her glistening folds, he was tempted to touch, but not yet. Moving up, he kissed her soundly as he removed her corset.

Straightening, he shed his shirt and pants. Breathing heavily, he watched his wife’s gaze linger on the bulge in his boxers. The way she stared at him only made the throbbing intensify.

Straddling her waist, he slowly slid his palms over her breasts. Kneading her flesh, letting his thumbs press into her nipples, he watched her eyes flutter closed, while her lips parted in a gasp before her head fall back as she arched. All the while, Gold knew he was pressing the limits of his control. Hearing her lips form his name, the pulsing of his cock demanded attention. 

There was nothing sweeter than being inside Belle’s wet sheath, but he wasn’t going to rush this moment. After such a long separation, she deserved to have it all. Licking his way down her body, Gold sucked her breast, taking as much of her flesh into his mouth as he could manage. 

Unsteadily sobbing his name, Belle bucked beneath him as her nails dug into his shoulders. “Robbie!”

Paying equal attention to the other breast, he let his hands roam down her stomach, over her legs, and back up again to cup her hips. Remembering the first night they made love, remembering he was the only one to have her, Gold vowed to be the only one she ever needed.

Moving back to kiss her wildly, he let his hand dip between their bodies. Rubbing her clit, he swallowed her moans. Belle was going to come from the touch of his fingers first.

Desperate, toes curling, Belle felt helpless as the waves of pleasure crashed over her body. Holding Robbie to her, she moved her hips, pressing her sex desperately against his clever fingers, feeling the pressure coiling deep down in her core. Crying out when his fingers entered her to rub both sweet spots at once, she moved faster, wanting her orgasm. He was the only one who could make her come.

Looking at his face, seeing the determination in his eyes, she fell even more in love. Robert would make her have pleasure before he slacked his own. So handsome, so beautiful and caring.

“I love you,” she gasped.

Rubbing his fingers faster, he felt her core throbbing. Pressing harder, Belle’s thighs jerked as her orgasm burst. Watching Belle fall apart in his arms was the most extraordinary sight. 

Panting as the colors faded, Belle felt her husband moving his fingers up and down her slick folds, coating her flesh in her own juices. No sooner did she recover, Gold lowered his mouth to lick and suckle her flesh until her fingers gripped the sheets, making her arch off the mattress, sobbing his name in abandon.

Sucking her clit until he felt her fall apart, Gold used his fingers to gently ease her down from her high as the aftershocks made her body twitch. Rising above her, he watched her eyelashes flutter. Belle’s full lips curled into a smile as she looked up at him.

Seeing her arms open, he didn’t hesitate to fall into her embrace. Kissing her tenderly, he cradled her close. “Are you alright?”

“Of course,” she laughed, hugging him. Running her hands up and down his back, she pushed at the waistband of his boxers. Her palms explored his buttocks; her eyes met his as she worked her hands around to stroke his length. Seeing his eyes roll back, she tightened her grip.

“Ah, Belle!” Pumping into her hand, his head fell back. “My sweetheart…”

“I need you, Robbie,” she breathed.

Panting, he pushed her knees apart and positioned the tip of his cock against her dripping entrance. “Do you remember the first time I entered you,” he asked as he pushed the tip of his penis into her body.

Falling atop her, Gold kissed her deep.

“Yes,” she whispered between kisses. “I remember,” she gasped as he drove deeper. Clenching around his hard cock, she felt him fill her inch by delicious inch, as the pleasure forced the heat to flood her veins. “I remember everything.”

Her voice sent thrills through his blood. Crying out, Gold plunged deep, pumping hard into her flesh. “Belle,” he whispered in her ear as he felt her nails digging into his skin. She arched into him, wrapping her legs around him, moving with his every thrust.

He knew just how to touch her to make her come apart. Exploding in his arms, she screamed with joy feeling his seed rush into her. Catching him when he collapsed, burying his face in her neck, Belle fell asleep with a contented smile on her face.

“I love you, Belle,” her husband uttered just before slumber fully consumed him.


	20. Chapter 20

Moaning and stretching, Belle awoke cuddled warmly against a naked body. A hand rubbed gently over her stomach. Opening her eyes, she saw Robert looking down at her belly with wonder. Weaving her fingers into his hair, she couldn’t hold back a smile as he looked down at her belly. 

“I’m amazed,” he said gently with undisguised adoration. “I’m going to be a father. It’s…”

Kissing him, she stroked his cheek. “I know.”

Lying back against the pillows, Gold sighed in contentment when Belle rested her cheek on his naked chest, snuggling close. Brushing his fingers through her hair, he almost couldn’t believe the last twenty-four hours were real.

“I want to take you away, Belle,” he said as he hand smoothed down her back. “For a real honeymoon.”

“Hmmm, sounds nice.” Belle was only half paying attention because his touch was so distracting.

“We can leave today.”

Resting her palm over his pectoral, Belle twisted her head to look at his face. “Are you sure you aren’t trying to run away?”

“From what,” he frowned.

“What happened with your mother,” she said softly.

“Belle,” he sighed. “I put that behind me a long time ago.”

Unconvinced, she kissed his chin deciding not to push the issue. At least, not right now. Relaxing, she cherished the feel of his fingers running a path up and down her skin.

“We should get up,” she said, kissing his nipple.

“Or not,” he mumbled.

Giggling, she moved to sit up. “What if the baby and I are hungry?”

Cupping her cheek, he pulled her down for a soft kiss. “Anything my bride wishes. What do you want, sweetheart?”

“Aside from you,” she teased, nibbling his earlobe.

Chuckling, he cupped one of her breasts. “Don’t torture me, love,” he warned as his thumb pinched her nipple.

How could he make her crave so much in so short a time? One look, one touch, and she melted in his hands. Gasping as he continued to tease her flesh, Belle gasped a second later when he started to get out of bed.

“Hey!”

Gold gave her a cheeky grin. “My beautiful wife wants breakfast, so breakfast she shall have.”

Sitting up, she watched Robert take his cane and head out of the room. Lying back, she wondered if she should follow him. The idea of leaving her warm bed wasn’t appealing. Robbie would come back. Especially if he wanted to stay in her good graces.

Half an hour later, he returned balancing a tray. Serving her breakfast in bed, Gold climbed back under the covers, watching her eat.

“Don’t you want anything?”

Gold shook his head. “I’m fine, darling.”

Belle lifted her brow and scooped up some eggs on her fork. Feeding him some of her omelet, she kissed his cheek. Grinning from ear-to-ear, Gold was about to lean in for a kiss, but his phone disturbed the moment. Holding up a finger, he answered intending to snap at the person on the other end of the line to bugger off, but the news was something he couldn’t ignore.

“Email me the stats,” he said as he hung up.

“What’s that,” she asked.

Gold’s eyes twinkled with excitement. “I think I just found a way to deal with the Spencers.”

Belle’s eyes narrowed with suspicion. “Revenge? Robbie, I thought-”

Cutting off her words with a deep kiss, Gold didn’t want her to worry over the details. Still smiling, he broke away to cradle her face. “I’ve found a way to actually build something with the company now.”

Returning his smile, she saw his excitement and felt his joy. “What changed?”

“David Spencer.”

“The son?”

Gold nodded. “Cora s hosting a party at the end of the week. He’ll be there and I’ll have a chance to talk to him. I think he will respond to my proposal.”

“He’s not already a part of the company?"

Chuckling, he shook his head. “I can’t believe I didn’t think of it sooner. David had a falling out with the family years ago. He’s the Spencer with morals. You’ll like him.”

Suddenly, Cora’s words about wanting Robert to stay away from her son made sense. Refocusing, Belle lifted a brow. “Really?”

“But not too much,” he warned.

Biting her lower lip, Belle leaned in to kiss his cheek. “If this party is at the end of the week, when does the honeymoon come in?”

“After the party, I promise.”

Kissing him hard, Belle raked her fingers down his jawline. “I don’t care about the honeymoon. I love you. We have the rest of our lives.”

“As true as that is, sweetheart, I _will _spoil you.”__

“I already have everything I want,” she smiled.

“Then you won’t mind shopping for a beautiful new dress so I can show you off as my beautiful bride at the party?”

“No,” she laughed, shaking her head. “I won’t mind.”

Kissing her again, Gold wanted nothing more than to show Belle how much he loved her. First, she needed to finish her breakfast. Once Belle consumed every bite, he put the tray aside and drew her into his arms.

Rolling on top of her, Gold kissed a hot path down her neck, slowly awakening her passion. They would not leave this bed all day if he had anything to say about it. 

Moaning as her cheeks flushed, Belle let her hands roam all over his skin, memorizing every inch of the man she loved. “You’re so hard,” she whispered in his ear as she cupped him. 

Breath catching, he moved a hand between her legs to tease her in kind. Hearing her keen, he grinned against her throat. “And you’re so wet.”

“Because I need you,” she panted.

Entering her ever-so-slowly, Gold made love to her, worshipping every inch of her skin, telling her over and over how much he loved her. Belle adored the way he aroused her desire and took care to make sure she found her satisfaction first. Looking into his eyes, she shattered hard.

Returning to earth, Belle smiled as she became aware of being held in his arms, of him still inside of her, of the dampness oozing between her legs. This was heaven, he was heaven, and she wouldn’t trade it for anything. Finally, Belle knew they were both right where they belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End


End file.
